In Plain Sight
by RunawayPen
Summary: What if Voldemort's possession of Quirinius Quirrell was far more complete than in the books. What havoc could he cause from inside Hogwarts, with the Dark Lord in full control his body and magic? After ten years as a wraith, Tom Riddle is coming to understand the mistakes of his previous campaign to control the wizarding world. This time, things will be different.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote a small snippet of this for the Houses Competition, and was encouraged to expand on it. This is will be diverge from Canon greatly after the Sorting Ceremony. In this AU, Voldemort was able to fully possess Quirrell's body, and there is no parasite growing out the back of his head. Tom Riddle is in full control of the body now. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

 **Sadly, I'm not JKR, and she owns the Harry Potter Universe. All usual disclaimers apply. Much love to my co-writer, DaronwyK for the collaboration & beta'ing.**

 **oOo**

Hermione's heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she approached the battered looking stool, knowing that her entire future could rest on whatever this mouldy old hat said. She'd poured over her school books as well as the supplemental texts, and it seemed pretty clear that your House influenced not just your years at school, but opportunities beyond too. She hopped up on the stool and Professor McGonagall dropped the hat down on her head. It was so large it slumped down over her eyes and she nearly shrieked when she heard a voice inside her head.

 _"_ _Well…in quite the tizzy aren't we? But you're not wrong, your house is vitally important…possibly the most important part of your first year at Hogwarts. Let's see now, you have a brilliant mind, there's no question there. You yearn to know everything, but more than that…you want to be the very best. Oh ho…you want to be the greatest witch since Morgana…now that is a lofty ambition. There is a House that could help you to reach it…"_

'Gryffindor? The house of Albus Dumbledore? I read all about him, he's the greatest wizard alive,' she thought excitedly.

 _"_ _You're no lion. No, Gryffindor wouldn't suit you at all. Ravenclaw or Slytherin. That's where the choice lies for you, either the pure love of knowledge or the desire to use your knowledge for personal gain. I think you know that you're far too ambitious to go up to Ravenclaw Tower, you'd drive them half-crazy with your intensity, your desire to be great. The path to true greatness is never easy, but you have the strength to walk it. I can see the steel in your heart, little witch. Slytherin will forge you into the very greatest witch you could be."_

'No, you have to put me in Gryffindor! It's the best House, all the books say so!' she demanded stubbornly. She had a plan all laid out and Slytherin would be a disaster. She was muggle-born and they HATED people like her, and Ravenclaw…they were just stuffy academics. So few of them ever really got anywhere other than research positions in the Ministry. No she needed it to be Gryffindor. 'Please!'

 _"_ _Don't say I didn't warn you, little Snake."_ There was a pause, before the hat opened its brim. "Gryffindor!" It proclaimed, much against its own better judgement.

Hermione smiled brightly, pleased with getting exactly what she wanted and she headed over to sit down at the wildly cheering table. An older red-headed boy with a shining Prefect badge welcomed her to Gryffindor. Yes, everything was going to be just perfect.

o.o.O.o.o

Tom Riddle was sitting at the head table, watching the Sorting with a strange wave of nostalgia. It had been so very long ago that he'd been standing there, just as small and uncertain as the current group. Of course everyone saw Quirinius Quirrell when they looked at him. The young Hogwarts Professor had truly been a gift from the elements. He was in his late twenties, attractive if somewhat effeminate and moderately powerful, but it was his weak mind that had pleased Tom the most. Possessing him had been laughably easy. He'd overwhelmed the young wizard, trapping the real Quirrell deep inside his own mind. It was a relief, since the other type of possession would have been greatly taxing on him and need extreme measures to preserve the host's body. His borrowed blue eyes flicked out over the students, coming to rest on a boy with messy black hair, and startlingly green eyes.

Oh, how he remembered those eyes. Albeit the last time he had seen them, they had been in the face of a formidable witch trying to defend her child. This very same boy. It was a shame he'd been forced to kill Lily Potter, for many reasons. Ten long years living as a wraith, surviving off lesser creatures, but now he had a body of his own and access to the child that had reduced him to that state.

"Gryffindor!" The hat announced for the boy, and he mentally scoffed…certain the child would not be any trouble at all.

Pretending to be the shy and timid Professor Quirrell was difficult, but being back at Hogwarts, the only place that had ever felt like home, was worth it. Having Dumbledore bring the Philosopher's Stone here was frighteningly tempting, it would be extremely difficult to resist the allure, but he would have to try. He knew the old man would have some clever trap waiting for him, and he was not yet back to his full strength.

Like most of the other teachers, he clapped politely for all the children, focused on maintaining his cover. Quirrell had taught here for two years, as the Muggle Studies Professor, the mere thought turned his stomach. The only thing magical children needed to know about muggles is that they were inferior, dangerous creatures.

"You seem to have a sizeable group this year, Severus," Tom said, looking over at Snape. He had mixed feelings about the Potions Master, but mostly he was uncertain about him. Before that Halloween night, he'd had no reason to doubt his devotion, but the last ten years had obviously bred doubts. He'd need to observe him carefully.

"Unsurprising given the families, but it is nice to be on somewhat more equal footing than some years," Severus said, dark eyes surveying the children.

"Indeed. I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me design a module for the sixth and seventh years on dark potions, and how they can mimic certain curses?" he asked.

Severus looked surprised. "I would be willing to discuss it, at least," he said, frowning a little as he saw the Potter brat scowling at him.

"Good, I hope there's no hard feelings. I know you wanted the position, and to be truthful you're far more qualified." He remembered how much Severus had craved recognition and approval.

"None…of course," Severus said, expression tightly guarded. "After all, you don't make the staffing decisions." The wizard's black eyes flicked briefly towards the Headmaster.

Tom inclined his head slightly and settled back into the feast, keeping an ear to the conversations at the Head Table, in particular to Albus as he discussed the Yorkshire puddings with Minerva McGonagall. He had to keep a low profile, and avoid raising any questions from the old man.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's great to see people following the story. I'd love to hear what you think about it as well. Enjoy!**

oOo

Teaching was harder than Tom had ever imagined it would be, and while there had been the temptation to be ineffective…he found himself unable to do less than his very best. He had cursed the position specifically because he had wanted it and Dumbledore denying him had driven him to a near fury. Hogwarts had been the only real home he'd ever known and being here again, surrounded by its familiar walls, was soothing in its own way. There was still the desire to seize power, but strangely enough it was lessened by getting something he'd always wanted.

The first-year students were divided into two sections, Slytherin/Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff/Gryffindor. He'd been quite impressed with young Theodore Nott, and was certain that he'd be near the top of the year without much competition. The Hufflepuff/Gryffindor class was currently in front of him and other than a single, muggle-born witch, they were impressing him only with the depths of their ignorance.

"Did anyone, other than Miss Granger, read through the first chapter of their text?" he asked, looking around the room with a sinking feeling of disappointment. It was a shame he couldn't crucio the little darlings, he'd always found it remarkably motivating. "Before next class I expect you to have read the first three chapters of your text, and prepared two feet on Doxies. There may or may not, be a short quiz at the beginning of class." He stood and walked to the blackboard.

"Since you appear to be the only student remotely prepared, Miss Granger, you may read ahead and prepare me two feet on Gnomes. Five points to Gryffindor, for preparedness," he said and began to lecture on the Doxy, a common pest and something that nearly every witch and wizard would come across at least once in their lives. As he lectured, he heard mutters around the bushy-haired child in the front row, not so quiet hisses of 'know-it-all' and 'teacher's pet'. He wouldn't address it, but he could see that it was bothering the girl. He'd faced his share of it at first, before he'd taught the other in his House some healthy respect for exactly what a 'know-it-all' could do to them, when properly motivated. The girl would simply need to find her spine, and do the same.

oOo

Tom collapsed into the comfortable armchair in the staffroom, just after last bell on Friday. He had survived his first week, and he felt as if he'd been wrangling dragons rather than teaching children. No wonder Snape always looked so sour.

"How are you managing, Quirinius?" Fillius came and sat down across from him. "A fair bit different from Muggle Studies I wager?" The diminutive Professor had a teasing smile on his face.

"That's putting it lightly." He gave a wry smile. "I am enjoying the challenge of it, however. It's a fascinating subject, and at least the children seem to be fairly engaged, for the most part. That's one difference from Muggle Studies I don't mind in the least."

"There are some impressive new students this year. I'm normally somewhat partial to my Eagles as you well remember, but young Miss Granger is simply a delight and Mr. Nott's essay on the levitation charm was wonderful. I do expect great things from them both as we move forward," Fillius said.

"Yes, I had noticed them both as well. It is early in the year though," he said.

"True, true. Well, if you run into any trouble with my Eagles, do let me know."

"Of course." He smiled in what he hoped was a friendly manner. His eyes drifted over to where Minerva was nattering away at Severus, complaining about the amount of points he'd taken from her House that day. Inwardly he found their little point feud amusing, but he was expected to be a straight-laced, impartial Ravenclaw. It wouldn't do to be caught smirking at them.

After sufficient time 'socializing', he excused himself to do some rounds and perhaps grab some recreational reading from the restricted section. Being a Hogwarts Professor certainly had its perks. Ten years of floating through the world as a bodiless wraith had made him appreciate the small pleasures of having a physical form. Little things like lingering under a hot shower in the mornings, or indulging in silky under clothes to feel the texture against his skin. The distinct pleasure of finishing a riveting book.

A decade of introspection had left him willing to concede that he had made errors in his original quest for power. Killing muggles and mudbloods, while enjoyable for his followers, had radicalized them and created too much forceful opposition. He would need to be more cautious this time around, or else face the same fate again.

The familiar scent of old parchment and musty tomes surrounded him as he swept into the Library. He nodded to Madam Pince, and continued through the stacks. He paused a moment, looking down a row to a lonely study corner, the very one that he'd claimed during his years at Hogwarts. Sitting there now was a familiar, bushy-haired first year. There was a stack of books on the corner of the desk, and she was furiously writing notes. Unbidden he felt a small smile cross his lips; it was like looking back in time. Like this small witch, he too had been alone, and woefully unprepared for the world he'd been thrust into.

No one had taken a moment to help him, letting him sink or swim on his own. He couldn't deny that it had made him stronger, but perhaps he could show her a small kindness. Abraxas had always told him that witches were different creatures entirely, and needed more considerate handling. He walked up a few rows and found a slender volume he'd discovered late in his second year. Slughorn should have pointed it out to him, but the wizard had always been too consumed by his favourites to notice a small orphaned boy struggling. He traced his thumb over the faded gilding on the cover: Guide to Pureblood Etiquette and Customs by Daedelus Fellwick. He headed back to where his student was busy working and cleared his throat.

"Miss Granger?" he said.

Her head shot up and she blinked. "Professor Quirrell." She smiled.

"I think you may find this book enlightening." He offered it to her. "I advise you sign it out and take the time to absorb everything in it."

Hermione took it and frowned. "But I'm muggle-born?"

"Know thy enemy, Miss Granger," he said. "The first step to learning to walk in their world is understanding them. Are you familiar with the old adage: When in Rome…?" As the look of understanding blossomed across her face, he nodded sagely.

"Thank you, Sir." Hermione took it and placed it in its own place on the desk.

"You're a bright girl, and I expect great things from you." He nodded and left her to digest both his words and the book.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that took the time to review. Slightly longer chapter this time.**

 **oOo**

September faded into October and the days were starting to grow shorter and cooler. Tom was settling into the routine of classes, marking, and assignments. He quickly gained his favourites in every class, seeing glimmers of true promise across the various years and he realized just how easy it would be to emulate his old Head of House and start collecting them, albeit for less honourable purposes than old Slughorn had indulged. Today, he was starting an overview on Dark Creatures for his first year students, a preface for more in depth study later on.

"Now, Dark Creatures will be covered more completely in your third year, but we will touch on them briefly. Who can tell me what herb is combined with powdered silver to seal a werewolf bite?" He asked the combined Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class. He resisted the urge to smile as a familiar hand shot up into the air, brandishing a perfectly trimmed quill like a banner.

"Yes, Miss Granger." He nodded to her, unsurprised that she was the only one to offer up her answer.

"Sir, a mixture of powdered silver and dittany can be applied to a fresh werewolf bite to stem the bleeding and allow the victim to survive. However, this does not prevent infection and many would rather die than live on as a werewolf." The girl offered, the quill flicking between her fingers as she spoke. A nervous tick Tom had noted more than once with her.

"Correct, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor." Tom found the girl to be something of an anomaly, a mudblood by all appearances, yet she had a frightening grasp of magic. Every new spell he taught them in class she picked up with relative ease, understanding the importance of annunciation and inflection. Most children took years to truly grasp that it was not just saying the words and moving their wand, it was HOW you said it.

He got up to begin his lecture on werewolf bites and then segued into a section on Gargoyles and Hags. "Now, please review chapters twelve and thirteen before next class as there will be a short quiz before we begin a practical session on casting _Periculum_ and _Verdimillius._ Anyone that fails the quiz will not be permitted to take part in the practical session," he reminded them. "Class dismissed."

Tom went to his desk to organize things for his sixth year class, but kept an eye on the students filing out. A stifled cry of pain caught his attention and he moved to see Miss Granger picking herself up off the floor, a couple of Gryffindor boys laughed at her as they hurried out the door. Her book bag had spilled its contents all over the floor, her ink bottle broken and spoiling her belongings. The black ink had seeped over her supply of white swan quills, and parchment. He strode over.

"Are you hurt?" he asked the girl.

"Not really, sir," she said quietly, trying to pick up her notes. Black ink smeared over her pale skin.

"Allow me," he said and flicked his wand at the mess, vanishing the ink, and ordering everything back into the bag neatly. "There, no real harm done." He said, spotted a spot of blood where she'd skinned her knee on the stone, red vibrant against the white of her uniform socks.

"Thank you, Professor Quirrell," Hermione whispered, the girl clearly fighting back tears.

"You have History of Magic next correct?" Tom asked and at her nod, he mentally sighed. "Come with me, Miss Granger." He gestured for her to come to his office, above the classroom. "I have some wound salve in my office, and if you promise to be quiet, you may stay there while I teach my sixth year class. Afterwards we'll have a little talk mm?" he offered, unsure why he cared about the girl, but he did and his instincts were rarely wrong.

"I'll be very quiet, Sir," she promised and followed her Professor up to his office. He gestured for her to sit on the chair in front of his desk and he pulled a book from his shelf, and grabbed a small jar of salve from the desk drawer. "This is the text the sixth years are using, I am sure you will enjoy reading along with the lesson." He offered it to her and then knelt down, gently daubing the salve over the scrape. A quick _scourgify_ returned her sock to its pristine state.

The girl winced, but didn't move away from the sting of the medication and he felt a little bit more respect for her. She knew how to tolerate unpleasantness for her own good. Perhaps he could teach her a few handy spells to get even with the bullies in her house, nothing like the ones he'd used in his own school years…but something to make her point clear. He could hear the sounds of footsteps down in the classroom.

"Now, remember what I said. Don't make me regret allowing you to remain here," Tom warned and stood, back out to meet the class.

oOo

Hermione sat quietly and listened to her Professor lecture the sixth years about Inferi, and it was riveting. She easily found the chapter in the book that he had left her and followed along, drinking in the knowledge. The illustrations were done with black ink, over slightly glossy white paper, and the horrific creatures stood out in bold relief. She'd only been at Hogwarts for a couple of months, and she'd never felt so alone. While she'd never really had any friends, at least she'd had her parents to talk to and reassure her. Here she was living in a dorm with four other girls, and none of them would even speak to her civilly.

The boys would shove her in the halls, and Lavender was always teasing her about her hair and her teeth. It just wasn't fair. She couldn't help that her hair was frizzy, or that her teeth were too big for her mouth. She hated when they sneered and called her a know-it-all, just for reading her school books. If you knew the answer, you were supposed to put your hand up! Her teachers in primary had always told her that it was wrong to pretend to be stupid in order to make friends.

When the lecture finished, she listened to the question and answer session at the end, fascinated by the way he had the students debating the merits of using Inferi against the obvious dangers. It was an interesting question. Could something inherently horrible be put to a good use? She was mulling that over herself, when he came up to the office, putting a stack of essays onto his desk.

"Did you find the lecture interesting?" he asked.

"It was, thank you for letting me stay and listen." She smiled.

"You're welcome, I had an inkling you might be able to follow it better than any of your year mates." He pulled his desk chair around to sit across from her, and called for a House Elf and ordered a bit of lunch for them both. "Now, how are things going in your House, Miss Granger?" He asked seriously.

Hermione dropped her eyes down to her lap and fought the urge to fidget, it was unforgivably rude. "Well enough…I guess, Sir," she answered reluctantly.

"Compared to what?" He asked quietly.

"I don't think they meant to shove me quite that hard, and normally they just ignore me." Hermione said, not wanting to cry. She shut her eyes tightly for a moment, little white bursts of light dancing behind her closed eyelids.

"So, not that well at all." He said, handing her a mug of chocolate, topped with a mountain of creamy whipped-cream, as a tray of food appeared. "You are uncommonly gifted, Miss Granger. It can be hard to fit in with others when you are so far ahead of them in both knowledge, and maturity. I imagine your parents treated you more like a small adult than a child?"

"A little, I think." She sighed. "I don't fit in, I thought that I could, but I was wrong." Her voice was bitter, and it was clear she hated admitting defeat.

"You weren't supposed to be in Gryffindor, were you?" It wasn't really phrased as a question.

Hermione shook her head. "No."

"I'll tell you a secret, when I was a first year, I was a lot like you. I didn't have any friends and my housemates treated me like a leper. Books were my solace and my refuge. In books I learned to protect myself from those that thought they could push me around, or try and make me feel like less than they were." He gestured to his bookshelf and a slender volume floated over to him. "Consider this a gift, and I hope you make good use of it."

Hermione plucked the book out of the air, and looked at the title written in gold on the soft green leather. Getting Even: Creative Spells to Even the Score. Hesitantly, she opened the book and felt a little thrill as seeing some of the spells there. She didn't recognize any of them, but her hand fairly itched to try them. "But, won't I get in trouble?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

Tom smirked, a dark expression crossing his borrowed face. "Only if you get caught." He winked at her. "Don't pander to lesser minds and never allow anyone to push you around," he told her.

"Why do they hate me so much? I read the other book you gave me, and I've been trying to follow the advice, but it hasn't helped at all." she asked very quietly, sipping her hot chocolate. Some of the whipped cream gave her a little white mustache.

He sighed softly. "Children can be cruel, particularly when they think their victim is weak. You're muggle-born, and most children from wizarding families have been raised to think they are better than you, and should be more skilled than you. When you show them up in class, it makes them angry, so they lash out. Try and use your knowledge more selectively, pour your intellect into your essays and tests. Don't waste your time trying to help the others, they won't appreciate it and frankly they don't deserve your assistance. Answer questions only when asked directly. Your teachers will appreciate your restraint, and like you all the more for it, and the other students will be forced to actually think for once," he advised her. "Start doing that, and you'll find things will start to change for you."

Hermione listened to what he was telling her and found that it made sense, even though it went against everything she'd learned in primary. Muggle primary, she reminded herself bitterly. She was thinking and acting like a muggle, not a witch. It was why they were marking her out as different, as a target. Acting like she had made her stand out like a white spot on a black background.

"I think I understand, at least a little," she said, a bit of a frown on her face.

"Good. Now, have something to eat and then I'll write you a pass for History of Magic. My door is always open to you, Miss Granger. I advise you to make use of it when you need to." Tom had a feeling about the girl, that she was something more than she seemed. There was something familiar about her, and her magic.

"I will, Professor Quirrell," she promised and obediently helped herself to a sandwich, trying to digest everything he'd told her. Perhaps if she followed his advice, and tried to adjust how she approached things, eventually she'd be able to convince her housemates that she truly belonged there. A part of her wished that she'd listened to the Sorting Hat, but she'd made her choice and now she'd have to find a way to make it work for her.

Tom didn't need to be a master Legilimens to know what the girl was thinking. He was pleased that she'd both listened to his words, and understood what he'd been subtly trying to tell her. To survive here, she needed to start thinking like a witch. It had been a hard adjustment for him as well, from the regimented life of the Orphanage to the relative freedom here at Hogwarts. Worse had been learning how to leverage his threat in a place where everyone else had similar abilities to his. He'd worked hard to stay ahead of everyone, trying to satisfy his insatiable need to know everything. He saw shadows of that in this girl, in the way her eyes lit up when learning something new.

Her similarities to him led to a deep understanding of the young witch. She'd be formidable one day, a powerful player for whichever side was clever enough to court her early. He would have to find a way to ensure that it was his ranks that attracted her, she could not fall to Albus' side. There were challenges of course, her background was lamentable, but her talent…oh her talent made up for it in spades. This was one blank page that he fully intended to fill in with his own brand of darkness.

As she finished her lunch, he went and penned a short note excusing her absence, and claiming she had helped him organize the Defence cupboard. He handed it over, a mischievous glint in his eyes as she read it.

"So, I think that should be ten points to Gryffindor, for helping a Professor." He awarded her phantom points to cover the true nature of her visit to his office. Tom honestly wondered if Minerva had even noticed how badly her little lion was struggling. He doubted it, and it made this girl a much easier target for his particular brand of corruption.

"Thank you, Sir." She tucked the note into her bag. "I appreciate all the advice."

"You are most welcome. Out of curiosity, which House did the Hat want to place you in?" He asked, tone purposefully disinterested.

"Slytherin, or Ravenclaw if I didn't want the trouble." She said and shrugged, slipping out of his office with a bounce in her step.

Alone in the privacy of his office, Tom Riddle, the most feared Dark Wizard since Grindelwald, laughed at the thought of the tiny muggle-born in the House of his great ancestor. That would certainly have set Hogwarts on his head, and he wondered if there might be a way to pull it off somehow. Regardless of what House she was currently in, knowing she was a little snake in lion's clothing deepened appreciation of the young witch. Yes, she would be recruited…he just needed to divine a way to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

oOo

"She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Ron's hateful words were like a slap.

Hermione shoved past him, tears stinging at her eyes as she all but ran to the bathroom and hid in one of the cubicles, locking the door behind her. She sat down on the closed toilet seat and began to sob, hating that she was letting that ginger prat get to her, almost as much as she hated that he was right. She didn't have any friends, not a single person in her entire year would willingly talk to her unless they were asking to copy her homework.

Yesterday, someone had stolen her Transfiguration essay just before class, and she'd ended up losing 15 points for being unprepared. She KNEW Lavender had done it, but Professor McGonagall hadn't even wanted to listen to her try and explain. It just wasn't fair! She hated all of them so much. She had no idea how long she was in there before there was a knock at the door of the stall.

"Granger? Are you in there?" It was one of the Patil twins.

"Go away," Hermione said, embarrassed that anyone knew she was hiding in here.

"Ok…just…the Halloween feast is starting soon. You should come down to the Great Hall," the other girl said.

"I'm not hungry," she whispered.

"Ok…I'll just leave you alone then." There was the sound of feet crossing the floor and then the door shut behind her.

Hermione just wanted to go home, and forget all about this place and the horrible people here. She stood after a while, feeling her leg starting to go numb. Putting her book bag over her shoulder, she deciding that at least she could wash her face off and sneak up to the Dorm before anyone saw her. No one would care that she wasn't there for the feast. Who wanted stupid candy anyway? She opened the door and made a face as she smelled something incredibly foul. Lifting her eyes, she froze in utter terror. Standing in the doorway of the bathroom was a massive creature, no not a creature…a troll. A Greater Mountain Troll to be exact. Her eyes widened as she stepped back into the cubicle, trying not to panic. There was only one way out of the bathroom…past the Troll. She pressed herself against the back wall of the stall and shook, praying that it hadn't seen her. There was a great *whooshing* sound and then the whole world exploded around her.

oOo

A troll! A Bloody TROLL! He'd told Wormtail to create a distraction so he could sneak a look at the stone's protections and judge the feasibility of making a play for the stone, not unleash unmitigated chaos inside the castle. He was heading for the third floor corridor when he spotted Potter and Weasley running in the opposite direction of their Common Room. His eyes narrowed.

"Potter! Weasley! Why aren't you with your housemates?" he demanded.

"It's Hermione, Sir. She wasn't at the feast, so she doesn't know about the Troll!" Potter said in a rush.

"Where is she?" he asked, an uncomfortable feeling twisting in his gut.

"The bathroom…first floor." The boys said, looking guilty.

"Get to your dormitory, immediately. I'll collect Miss Granger. Quickly now." He shoved them back in the right direction and started running as he heard a massive crash coming from the Corridor ahead. He could smell the beast and he swore. If the troll killed his little protégé, he would be most displeased with Wormtail. He drew his wand, hand aching for his own yew wand…but this would have to do.

"HELP!" The girl was screaming.

He entered and spotted the young witch, cornered and covered with debris. She was effectively trapped. Tom made a harsh slashing motion and he severed the creature's arm, making it howl in agony and turn to try and attack him. He used a reducto curse at near point blank range, exploding the creature's skull into bloody hunks of meat and it hit the ground, utterly lifeless.

"Miss Granger!" he called, carefully manoeuvering through the destroyed room towards her huddled figure.

"Professor," she sobbed, even badly injured she was polite.

"Don't move, you're safe now," he said and carefully started clearing the broken pieces of wood off her. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Quirinius! Good gracious, what's happened here?!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Miss Granger was trapped and attacked by the troll. Luckily, I heard her screams before it was too late," he said, resisting the urge to snarl. There was no time to stand there and gape! Thankfully, Severus moved to join him, lifting the heaviest pieces off to reveal the injured child. "Where does it hurt?" Tom knelt and asked her.

"Minerva, go and fetch Poppy. I don't think we should move her until she can be stabilized." Severus said, kneeling beside the Defence teacher and checking the little girl's pulse.

"My arm, and my leg." She whimpered, tears squeezing out of her eyes.

"We'll get you fixed up in no time at all," Tom promised, rage festering.

Severus pulled a potion's vial from his robes and opened it. "Drink this, it will help with the pain." He held it to the little girl's lips. "There you go now."

"Thank you," she whispered, gagging a bit at the taste but managing to swallow it.

Tom found himself stroking her hair, trying to reassure her while they waited for the Medi-witch. It felt like an eternity before the older woman raced into the bathroom, a breathless Minerva at her heels.

"Step aside, step aside." The Medi-witch shooed them away and cast a few quick charms. "Good thinking on the pain reliever, Severus," Poppy said absently, casting a charm to stabilize her neck. "She's got multiple broken bones and bit of internal bleeding. You'll be staying in the Hospital wing for a few days, my dear. Now I'm going to use a charm to put you into a nice deep sleep before I move you, ok?" Poppy's face was calm and reassuring.

"Ok." Hermione said softly.

"Good girl," Poppy said and a moment later the little witch had slumped over a little. She levitated her unconscious body with care. "She'll be just fine, but I have some work to do to put her to rights."

Tom nodded, and leaned against the wall to stay out of the way as Madam Pomfrey left with her charge. "She could have been killed," he said quietly.

Severus nodded, dark eyes watching the other professor. "Why was she even here? I don't recall seeing her at dinner."

"Potter and Weasley seemed to know something about it, and looked rather guilty when they admitted it to me," Tom said.

"Potter," Snape all but spat.

"The whole house has been bullying her, since the first week I believe. I've given her what help I can, but you know how children can be when they sense someone is…different." Tom sighed, and lazily flicked his wand at the troll to vanish it, a casual display of power. "I imagine she was in here crying after some incident or another."

"I doubt Minerva even notices what's going on," Severus said quietly and the wizards left the girl's lavatory together, heading by unspoken agreement up towards the infirmary.

"She does seem willfully blind when it concerns her lions," he muttered.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Severus agreed, looking uncomfortable. "You believe she should be resorted?"

"It's an old provision, but I believe in this case it might be valid. It's clearly for the child's own safety," Tom said. It was an old bylaw of the school that allowed a student to be resorted before the end of their first term if their health and safety was being affected by their housemates. It was termed, ironically, Godric's Law.

"Only a Head of House can invoke Godric's Law." Severus arched an eyebrow at Quirrell.

"Strangely enough, I seem to be speaking to one," Tom answered smoothly.

"I will ask the child, and if she's agreeable I will request it," Severus said quietly, his tone quite sober.

"That's all I ask," Tom said, falling silent as they entered the hushed hospital wing.

Poppy was just finishing up with the young Gryffindor, and she nodded to them. "There, all the fractures and broken bones are mended, but the soft tissue damage will take a few days to finish healing. Poor little thing got tossed around like a rag doll." The matron's face softened, clearly sympathetic.

"I'm relieved that she'll be all right," Tom said.

Poppy finished tucking the girl in and removed the spell keeping her asleep. "You can have a few words, but then she needs her rest mmm?" she informed to the two Professors.

"Thank you, Poppy," Severus said and moved forward. "How are you feeling Miss Granger?" The normally acerbic Potions Master displaying a rare bit of gentleness.

"Sore, but nothing really hurts too much now," she said, brown eyes flicking between the two Professors. "Am I in trouble, Sir?"

"Of course not," Tom replied instantly. "We simply needed to ask you something."

Severus brought a chair over and sat beside her bed. "Are you happy in Gryffindor, Miss Granger?" He asked.

The pale little girl bit her bottom lip and after a long hesitation, she shook her head.

"If you could be resorted, would you be willing to go to a new House?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir," she whispered. "It's not like I have any friends to miss."

"We'll see what we can do then, get some sleep. You've had a very trying day," Severus said and stood.

"Sir, how did a troll get into the school?" Hermione asked.

"We do not know, Miss Granger, but I assure you we will find out," Tom answered. "Feel better, I'll try and visit tomorrow and bring you something to read." He promised.

"Thank you, Sir." She gave him a small smile.

Tom nodded, not liking how uncomfortable he felt looking at her in that bed. She looked small, pale, and far too fragile for his tastes. A few seconds longer and she could have been killed, injured beyond saving. All that talent destroyed because of the cruelty of children and his own follower's utter stupidity. A troll loose in a school! If the rat wasn't so damned useful, he'd have done away with him by now. Having eyes and ears inside the family of one of Dumbledore's core supporters was too valuable to give up without extremely good reason. This infraction however, came very close to that line.

"You're quite fond of the girl," Severus said as they walked.

"I admit I am," He owned that much at least. "I find myself wishing I could make things easier for her, but I'm not entirely sure how to accomplish it. She confided in me that the Sorting Hat wanted to place her in Slytherin." Tom's gaze evaluated Snape's reactions, trying to judge if it was safe to reveal himself to the man.

Severus looked surprised. "Then, how…?"

"Gryffindor propaganda," he replied very softly, he knew the walls had ears. "She was afraid of being ostracized for her blood status, and made a poor decision because of that fear."

"If the Hat sends her down to me, I will do what I can to ease her way…but it will not be easy for her," Severus said, something in his mannerisms cautious as he watched the other wizard.

"Stealing the brightest witch in their year from Gryffindor will be something for them to crow about," he said, knowing that at least would be something to build on.

"For a Ravenclaw, Quirinius, that was a positively Slytherin sentiment," Severus said shrewedly.

"From you that's almost a compliment, Severus," Tom responded smoothly, deciding that it was not yet time. "I think I'll check to see if I can discover where the troll managed to get into the castle. Argus said he spotted the creature in the dungeons, so you may wish to explore the lower levels. I'll walk the grounds."

"Goodnight, and happy hunting," Severus said, giving Quirrell one last speculative look before heading down to the dungeons.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, here is the next installment. Enjoy!**

oOo

The late hours of the night found Severus ensconced in the Headmaster's Tower, a cup of tea held between his hands more for warmth than the liquid it contained. He'd searched the dungeons for hours, but had finally found the entrance the Troll had entered through. It was a passage that had not been used in a decade at least and suggested that it was not a student prank gone awry. No, something more sinister was behind this.

"And you detected nothing strange in Quirinius' behaviour tonight? He gave no indication of attempting to get into the third floor corridor?" Albus asked, for the second time.

"He was quite concerned for Miss Granger, though I hardly call that strange. The poor child was nearly beaten into a paste by a Mountain Troll," he said. "He made no attempt to go to the corridor, and the proximity ward I placed on the door was not tripped all night. I think perhaps your earlier concerns about Quirrell may be unfounded," Severus spoke carefully. There was something strange about Quirinius, but he was not ready to voice that. "He is changed from the wizard who taught Muggle Studies, but I feel that it may be a natural progression. He has not spoken of the things that happened during his two years away. I detect nothing in his behaviour that would give me concern, Headmaster." Severus kept his other observations carefully to himself. There was something strange about Quirrell, but he was hardly showing classic signs of possession or the megalomania he'd associated with his other master.

"I can detect a strange darkness inside the castle, but you could be correct Severus, Quirinius may have simply fallen afoul of dark magic during his travels. Best to continue to be vigilant, but perhaps the stone is not in as much peril as we feared." Albus looked visibly unsettled, a frown creasing his brow.

"I will continue to watch him, just in case my initial impressions are incorrect." Severus knew better than to discuss the little first year right now. He would wait until the morning, and call the resorting publically. Once he invoked Godric's Law in front of the other Heads of House, there was nothing Albus could do to stop it. "I think I will turn in, and try to get a few hours of sleep," he said quietly.

"Of course, my boy. Get some rest, and we'll discuss this more later," Albus said, his usual grand-fatherly smile back.

"Goodnight." Severus sat his tea cup down and walked away.

His feet took him to the infirmary, checking on the girl in preparation for her possibly being in his house. The child was sleeping soundly in the little cot, and he slipped out as quietly as he'd arrived. He wasn't sure why he felt so cruelly disappointed in Lily's son to learn that he had followed in his arrogant father's footsteps of tormenting the less fortunate, but he was. It was hard to look at the boy and see past James' features and mannerisms, but what point was there in trying? It was clear that other than her eyes, there was little of Lily in the boy. He would protect him, but he found it unlikely that he'd ever feel anything other than obligation for Potter.

Severus went to his chambers and headed straight to his bed, too tired to do anything other than undress and collapse back onto the soft mattress. Halloween night was hard for him, and usually a night he would barricade himself in his rooms and drink himself into a stupor. The memories and guilt would wash over him, tightening around his throat until he could barely breathe. His sleep was wracked with memories and horrible dreams of Lily's death, and his torment at the hands of Potter and his 'Marauders'.

Morning came far too soon, and the young Potions Master was in a foul mood as he headed up to breakfast. He was more resolved than ever to help young Miss Granger, and show her the kindness that no one had ever offered him. All of the teachers had seen the bullying and torment that Potter and his cronies had heaped onto him over the years, and not a single one of them had ever interfered on his behalf. When the final tallies were in, he was certain that he'd been punished far more than any of the rest of them combined. He wouldn't allow the next generation to repeat the same pattern of behaviour. The girl needed protection, and Potter needed to be taken in hand.

"Are you well, Severus?" Quirrell asked as Snape sat down at the table.

"Well enough, my sleep was…troubled," he replied simply.

The other Professor simply nodded elegantly, letting it be. Instead of speaking, Quirinius merely poured Severus a coffee, and slid it over to him.

"Thank you, Quirinius." Severus said quietly, watching as the other Professors started filtering in. When Pomona finally wandered up, he stood.

"Today I invoke Godric's Law, on behalf of Hermione Granger." His words rang out over the table, and he saw the stunned expressions on the faces of his fellow Heads of House.

"Now, Severus…" The Headmaster started to say when the Sorting Hat appeared on the table in front of the Slytherin Head of House with a puff of smoke.

"Right then! Take me to the child," The hat announced, and a great buzzing began in the Great Hall as all the Heads of House left the table, heading up to the Infirmary as a group. They left the Headmaster, and other Professors behind to manage the curious students.

"I don't know what right you think you have…Miss Granger was not harmed by any member of Gryffindor!" Minerva grumbled as they all walked as a group.

"Really?" Severus looked over at his colleague, eyebrow arched impressively. "Did you even notice the girl wasn't at the feast?" At her immediate sputtering, he snorted. "I thought not."

"Now Severus…you should have spoken to Minerva about your concerns first," Fillius intervened, trying to forestall the argument he saw coming.

"The point is moot, if the Castle did not feel Miss Granger needed to be resorted, I would not have appeared." The Sorting Hat cut them all off. "I sorted her into Gryffindor against my better judgement, it can finally be put to rights."

Minerva pressed her lips into a thin line as they entered the Infirmary. Miss Granger was sitting up in bed, looking quite small and pale in the hospital cot. The small witch looked between her four professors and the Sorting Hat with wide eyes.

"Professors?" she asked quietly.

"Miss Granger, it's come to our attention that perhaps you are in need of a resorting." Pomona said, breaking the silence. Her tone was warm and supportive.

"Yes Professor Sprout, I think I am," Hermione said quietly, twisting a bit of blanket between her fingers.

Severus moved forward and placed the Sorting Hat on her head, not willing to let anyone try and talk the child out of it.

 _"_ _Well, I hate to say I told you so…but I stand by what I said in September. Are you ready to admit that perhaps a thousand years of experience lets me know where you best belong, little one?"_

'Will they be really horrible to me?' She thought, worried about it.

 _"_ _The last Muggle-born I sorted into that house asked a similar question…and my answer will be the same. They will treat you exactly how you let them. You've made a valuable ally in your Defence Professor, he's given you good tools to use and in the Slytherin Dungeons you will need them. Teach them to respect you, and in time you will gain true allies and friends. Patience and observation will be your greatest assets in the beginning. So, better be,"_

"Slytherin!" The hat pronounced finally.

"Well…" Minerva huffed a little. "I hope you're happy with your decision, Miss Granger."

"I'm certain she will be," Severus stated with finality, and handed her the hat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like a word with my student." His cool dismissal wasn't to be argued with and the other Heads of House filed out of the Infirmary, muttering between themselves. Finally alone, Severus sat down beside her bed. "How are you feeling this morning, Miss Granger?"

"Better, just a little tired still." She said, chewing on her bottom lip a bit.

"I imagine Madame Pomfrey will keep you here for another day or so, but I will collect your homework assignments from your Professors so you don't fall behind." He could plainly see that she was worried about her resorting, and how things would change now. "You are not the first muggle-born student to be sorted into Slytherin, there are usually a handful every century. Pure-bloods do not hold the monopoly on ambition and cunning, after all." His dark eyes twinkled with humour. "It will not be easy, and I am sure that at times you will regret your choice to be resorted, but the Sorting Hat is never wrong Miss Granger. You have to trust that it has placed you where you belong."

Hermione nodded, trying to put on a brave face. "Yes sir."

"There is no shame in being afraid of the unknown, Miss Granger. A little healthy fear will keep you alive far better than rushing in wand at the ready before you understand the lay of the land." He chuckled. "I will be addressing the House tonight to tell them about your resorting, and you may find yourself surprised by their welcome when you are released from Madam Pomfrey's care. For now, rest and try not to let anything bother you too much," Severus advised the young witch.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," Hermione said, lifting her eyes to meet his.

"You are most welcome." He stood and inclined his head politely once before sweeping out of the Infirmary.

oOo

"Ah, Quirinius, I was hoping I'd find you here." Albus' voice cut through the quiet of the darkened corridor.

"Headmaster, I was just finishing my patrol." Tom replied politely, looking unphased by the man's sudden appearance. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you'd been able to discover how the troll managed to find entry into the school?" he asked.

"It appears that a door in the lower dungeons was left ajar, the one that exits into the forest. Severus was the one to discover it, and I spent a great deal of time examining the area. I have not been able to determine how, or by whom it was opened. The portraits in the area claim they saw nothing at all, which I find more disturbing than any other part of this. I would suggest perhaps checking the wards to see if they've been tampered with." His tone was pleasant. The old fool likely suspected who he really was, but without any solid evidence even the great Albus Dumbledore wouldn't dare make a public accusation. At least he'd look crazy, and at worst…dangerously paranoid.

"An excellent suggestion, I will look into it." The Headmaster promised.

"Very well, I should continue my rounds and then I have a great deal of marking to finish." Tom turned and left his great nemesis behind him. As much as he wanted the Philosopher's Stone, it was clearly becoming too great a risk to make a play for it. He'd be playing into Dumbledore's plans, and that just wouldn't do. A smile on his lips, he resisted the urge to whistle as he completed his rounds.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So touched by the massive response to this story, I'm so glad to see all the new reviews and follows.**

oOo

Severus looked around the Common Room, black eyes sweeping over all the assembled students. The year groups were more or less gathered together, letting him verify quickly that everyone was indeed accounted for.

"As you have no doubt heard, this morning at breakfast, I invoked one of Hogwarts oldest bylaws. Godric's Law was created only five years after the Founders began gathering students to them. Three Gryffindors attacked one of their Housemates, and after consulting with the other Founders it was decided that during their first year, a student could be resorted if their housemates were affecting their safety. Just as with that very first student, Miss Granger has been resorted and placed in Slytherin." Severus said, pausing for the inevitable exclamations about her blood status. He let them bluster for a moment, but they wilted under his hard look.

"Miss Granger is not the first muggle-born student to be sent to us, and she will not be the last. Remember that a piece of our founder lives in the Sorting Hat, and if he has deemed her worthy of wearing the silver and green, none of us should have any doubts. She is intelligent, ambitious, and had displayed a prodigious amount of talent in all of her classes so far. We've stolen a prize from the Gryffindors, why not rub their faces in it?" Severus said, focusing on the older students for a moment.

"Sir?" Thomas Fawley stepped forward. He was a seventh year student and Head Boy this year. "Is it even certain that she *is* muggle born?"

"Nothing is ever certain, Mr. Fawley, but the witch believes that she is and unless there is proof otherwise, I would not dwell too long on her hidden magical ancestry." He chuckled. "I ask that all of you embrace our most famous tradition of protecting our own, and judge her on her merits. Blood matters, but ability does too," Severus reminded them. "You are all dismissed, save for the first years." He turned his attention on his youngest snakes. Draco looked like he'd bitten into a lemon, and he knew a letter to Narcissa would likely be needed to bring the boy in line.

"Do we really have to share a room with the mudblood?" Pansy Parkinson whined.

"Yes, and I would advise you to refrain from using that word again," he said, fixing a look on the spoilt only daughter of Violet and Charles Parkinson. "Miss Greengrass, I am making Miss Granger your responsibility until she finds her feet here." He turned his head to look at the blonde witch.

"Of course, professor," Daphne replied.

"I'd like to offer my help as well," Theo said smoothly, filling the silence from the others.

"Excellent, Mr. Nott," Severus said. "Madam Pomfrey will be keeping her in the infirmary for at least another day, so I would appreciate if the two of you would go and deliver her missed assignments and introduce yourselves properly." Severus handed the packet of parchment to Theo. "I will not ask any of you to befriend her, but you will treat her with the courtesy she deserves as a member of this house."

"Yes Professor," they chimed together.

Severus could see the glimmer of resentment in Pansy and Draco's eyes, and knew they would bear watching. Hopefully their classmates would be able to keep them reigned in. "Off to bed then." He sent them off and knew it would be a long time before they actually settled down to sleep.

oOo

"What the bloody hell was that Theo?" Draco shouldered past the dark-haired Slytherin as they entered their dorm.

"That was me being smarter than you, as usual." Theo rolled his eyes and placed the packet of assignments into his trunk before re-warding it. "The Professor has a vested interest, clearly. Only an idiot wouldn't want to get into his few good graces by looking out for the witch."

"What do you mean?" Blaise piped up.

"The Professor called for the resorting. Why would he care about a single mudblood Gryffindor who's not fitting in?" He raised his eyebrows for dramatic effect. "There must be a reason, and until I know what it is…I'll play nice, and so should all of you."

Draco snorted. "You won't catch me consorting with the likes of that, and I can't imagine your father would be too happy to hear you were either."

"My father advised me to use my head, and not burn any bridges before I know where they lead." Theo shot back and settled onto his bed. "Don't approach this like some idiot Gryffindor, look for the angles. Sometimes I honestly wonder how you ended up in our House." He drawled, and then ducked as Draco hurled a pillow at him. It was too easy sometimes.

oOo

"At least her bed is between you and Tracey," Pansy sniffed, seeing the new bed and trunk in their dorm room. "I can believe we have to tolerate that kind of filth."

"At least the boys don't outnumber us now, and it makes things neater for study groups and the like." Daphne shrugged, sitting on her bed and cuddling her cat, Isis. The Siamese purred soothingly, and she reflected on what she knew about the girl who'd been added to their house. It wasn't much really.

Pansy snorted inelegantly and flopped onto her bed. "Well don't expect me to waste any time on her." She closed her bed curtains with a dramatic flourish, and Daphne just rolled her eyes. What a drama queen!

"She seems really smart, it might not be such a bad thing having a brain around," Tracey said, coming to sit beside Daphne.

"We'll have to do something with that hair though…" Daphne mused. "Maybe as a welcome to Slytherin we could give her a make-over? Like we did with Millie." She nodded to the other member of the dorm who had yet to offer any opinion about things. Millicent Bulstrode was just sitting at her writing desk and likely working on a letter to her parents about what had happened tonight. There would be more than a few of those letters being sent tomorrow, it was after all big news.

"Might be fun actually." Tracey smiled.

"Then we have a plan." Daphne grinned. "Want to come with me and Theo tomorrow morning to drop off her assignments before breakfast?"

"I'd be delighted." Tracey winked playfully.

oOo

The mood up in Gryffindor Tower that night was somber, to say the least. After Professor McGonagall had given the general announcement about the resorting, she'd held back the first year students for a more private word. Harry still felt uncomfortable about the whole things as they headed up the stairs to their dorm, the words _highly disappointed_ and _un-Gryffindor_ were still ringing in his ears.

"I don't know where she gets off giving us an earful because the little snake couldn't make any friends," Ron sneered and flopped down on his bed. "Good riddance I say."

"Don't you feel even a little bad?" Harry looked incredulous. "She was nearly killed by that troll because of what you said!"

"I didn't let the troll in, and how was I supposed to know she'd take it so personally?" Ron blinked, looking confused as to how it could possibly be his fault.

Harry just shook his head. How could anyone be so bloody thick?

"We all could have tried to be nicer," Dean finally said, looking a little guilty.

"What's it matter now? She's a snake, and she doesn't matter." Ron seemed to think the matter was closed. "Anyone want to play some exploding Snap?" At that, Dean and Seamus headed over to his bed to start a game.

Harry shared a look with Neville, seeing some understanding there. Maybe Professor McGonagall was right, maybe he should have stood up for Hermione when Ron started picking on her, or told Dean and Seamus off for tripping her in the halls. He definitely should have told Professor McGonagall about Lavender stealing her essay. He hated bullies and suddenly he realized they'd been acting just like Dudley, only instead of Harry Hunting, it had been Hermione Harassing. Feeling a little sick to his stomach, he shut the curtains around his bed and pretended to go to sleep.

oOo

Hermione was sitting up in bed reading one of the books Professor Quirrell had brought her last night, when she spotted three Slytherin first years heading her way. She recognized them, of course, but she didn't really know them all that well. Usually the Slytherins had just pretended she didn't exist.

"Morning Granger," Daphne Greengrass smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you. Madam Pomfrey thinks I might be able to leave the hospital wing tonight or tomorrow." There were still some internal injuries healing, so the medi-witch didn't want her 'cavorting around the castle' until everything was good as new.

"That's good news." Daphne sat down on the edge of the bed, looking supremely comfortable. "Well, since you're our new dorm mate, why don't we do proper introductions? I'm Daphne Greengrass, this is Tracey Davis, and Theodore Nott."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger. You're welcome to call me Hermione, if you'd like," she said in turn, remembering how this was supposed to go from the etiquette book Professor Quirrell had urged her to read.

"Then please call me Daphne." The blonde girl's corn flower blue eyes seemed to sparkle.

"You can call me Theo, only my father and other adults call me Theodore." Theo joined in. He had fine black hair that was a little longer in the front but short on the sides. His hazel eyes were carefully evaluating everything, and Hermione recognized another thinker.

"And call me Tracey," Tracey was blonde too, though her hair had reddish undertones to it, and her eyes were a greenish blue. "Is it true you fought a troll?" she asked.

"More just got clobbered by it, if not for Professor Quirrell…I'd probably be dead," she admitted.

"Scary stuff," Theo said, repressing a shudder. "Professor Snape asked me to bring this up for you, it's your assignments from the classes you missed this week so far. If you need notes, I'd be happy to copy mine for you."

"That would be great, thank you…Theo." Hermione hesitated over the name for a moment.

"We should probably get down to breakfast, but we could come by after classes. If you'd like the company?" Tracey offered.

Hermione found herself smiling, nodding quickly. "I'd like that, it's a bit boring up here." She added quickly, not wanting to look too desperate for friends.

"Then we'll see you later, Hermione," Daphne flashed her brilliant smile again, and the three left the hospital wing together.

Hermione turned her attention back to the roll of parchment Theo had delivered. It was surprisingly heavy and when she unrolled it she discovered why. Hidden in the middle was a little wrapped package. A little note scrawled on the plain paper read ' _Feel Better –Theo'_ and Hermione's heart warmed a little. Inside the package was an assortment of sweets, a couple licorice wands, a sugar quill, chocolate frogs, and some toffee.

"Oh, how nice of them." Madam Pomfrey came over, carrying a tray of breakfast. "Normally I don't allow my patients to have sweets this early in the day, but why don't you pick a piece." The kindly medi-witch gave her a conspiratorial wink.

Hermione carefully selected the sugar quill and packed the rest away. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

"You're a good girl. If you need anything just give a shout." She said and bustled off.

Hermione ate her breakfast first, but afterwards she sucked on the end of the sugar quill while she continued reading her book. This one was about famous witches in history; their discoveries and accomplishments. It was utterly fascinating to see how far you could push the rules of magic, and that witches were seen as just as capable of great things as their male counterparts. It was one of the biggest differences between the muggle and magical worlds, the equality between the sexes.

She was just finishing the chapter on Ignatia Wildsmith, when she heard soft footsteps entering the infirmary. She set her book down and frowned at the boy walking towards her, it was Harry Potter.

"Hey Hermione, I…how are you?" he asked, looking contrite.

"Healing," she said simply, not sure how to feel.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what Ron said and I'm sorry I didn't say anything about it." He fussed with the sleeve of his robes. "It wasn't right."

"No it wasn't," Hermione said quietly.

"McGonagall told us you'd been resorted, but if you'd still want to be friends…I'd like that too," Harry said.

"Friends, with me? Wouldn't Weasley have something to say about that?" She ruthlessly buried that tiny speck of hope that had flared at the word 'friend'.

"If he does, then maybe he's not someone I want to be friends with," Harry said. "I grew up with a bully, and I don't want one for a friend." He pulled some papers out of his book bag and handed them to her. "I know they're not as good as yours, but Neville copied his Herbology notes for you too."

"Thank Harry, and I accept your apology," She said softly.

"I really am sorry, and I hope things are ok for you in Slytherin." Harry hesitated a moment before speaking again. "The Sorting Hat wanted to put me there too, but I was too worried about what people would think. Hagrid and Ron told me only evil witches and wizards ended up in Slytherin, but it can't be all bad if you're there."

"Merlin was in Slytherin, and he was one of the greatest wizards ever. Don't believe everything people tell you, especially people like Ronald Weasley." A bit of darkness seemed to pass through her eyes.

Harry nodded, about to say something else when someone cleared their throat behind him.

"I believe you're supposed to be in the Great Hall for lunch, Mr. Potter. Say goodbye to Miss Granger, and be on your way." Professor Snape's voice was cool and reserved.

Harry flinched a little and nodded. "I'll see you later, and I hope you get out of here soon."

"Bye Harry, thank you for the notes," she said, giving him a small smile. Once he was gone, Professor Snape raised an eyebrow in question. "He came to apologize for what Weasley said, and for not stopping it."

"I see," Severus said. "Be aware, Miss Granger, that inter-house friendships can be difficult to maintain, but I wish you luck. If you are every in need of someone to talk to, my door is open." A strange sadness seemed to cross his face, but in an instant it was gone. "I am here to inform you that Madam Pomfrey has decided to release you." He smiled and handed her some folded clothes. "If you'd like to get dressed, I will escort you down to the dungeons and show you how to get into the Slytherin Common Room and dormitories."

Hermione accepted the clothes, and headed to the bathroom to get changed. Her robes were now lined with green, with the Slytherin crest on it. A little box fell out of the pile of clothes and she picked it up. Inside the black box, was a silver necklace, a serpent pendant was coiled around the chain, and it had little emerald chips for eyes. There was a little note in the box.

 _Welcome to Slytherin little snake. As I graduate, I leave this for you. Wear it every day, from now until you too move forward into the world. Learn the strength of your coils, and potency of your venom. Always hold true to your House, as they will hold true to you. ~Audra Yaxley_

Hermione carefully put it on, and let out a little yelp as the pendant came to life and bit her, before coiling back around the chain. A tiny pinpoint of blood marked where it had struck. She finished dressing, and headed back out.

"I see you found your legacy gift," Professor Snape said.

"It bit me." She frowned.

"They do that, but it means that no one other than you can remove the necklace now. Girls receive a necklace and boys will have a ring. Each piece of jewelry carries a mild protection charm in it, as well as a tracking charm. If you are ever in true danger again, I will be able to find you," he said. "Now, come with me."

Hermione nodded and followed her Professor out of the hospital wing, her books and notes tucked into her book bag. They entered the dungeons and soon they were standing before a stretch of wall, and if not for the professor pointing out the subtle hidden markers, she'd never have known the Slytherin Common Room was there.

"The current password is Alihotsy," he said, and the wall melted away and revealed the passage into the Common Room.

Hermione stepped through, eyes wide at the sight before her. The far wall was a massive sheet of glass, looking into the Black Lake. Leather couches, comfortable chairs, and little study nooks were arranged in groupings around the entire room. The fireplace was massive, and the focal point of the entire space. Green, black, and silver abounded, and while that general décor was dark, it felt instantly comfortable. This was home.

"Miss Millbank," Professor Snape called to an older student sitting at a desk. The girl came over immediately, black hair cut into a short bob.

"Professor?" she said pleasantly.

"Will you please show Miss Granger to her dormitory, and make sure she gets settled in?" he asked.

"Of course," she agreed and looked down at Hermione. "Dorms are this way." The girl gave a small smile, but there was no real warmth there.

"I will expect to see you at dinner with your year mates, Miss Granger," Snape said firmly.

"Yes sir." She followed the prefect back to the dorm room. The door to the first year dormitory was black lacquer and had silver filigree at the corners. There was a silver serpent wrapped around the number 1.

"This is your room. If you have any problems in the night, come and knock on the 5th year dormitory and I'll answer," Savoria said. "The others should be back from classes in a few hours, so just take the time to get your things put away and get comfortable. I'll just be studying in the Common Room."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Savoria nodded and headed off to return to her coursework.

Hermione opened the door and stepped in. Unlike the room in Gryffindor tower, this dorm was long and rectangular. The far wall was made of glass and looked out into the lake. There were thick green rugs on the floor and five identical canopy beds were in a row. There was a small writing desk beside each bed and a wardrobe. Hermione found her trunk easily enough and started putting her things away. She'd been so afraid of being sorted into Slytherin, but so far it didn't seem so bad. Maybe things would be ok.


	7. Chapter 7

oOo

Hermione had just finished putting all her things away, when the door to the dorm opened and the four Slytherin girls entered. There was a half-second of awkward silence and Hermione mentally prepared for sneers and taunts, but instead Daphne headed over with a smile.

"Madam Pomfrey let you out early!" she said, brightly.

"Yeah, Professor Snape came to bring me down just after lunch," Hermione said.

"Good, you're all set up, and you're between me and Tracey. Now I don't think you've met the others properly yet, this is Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode." Daphne introduced the other two girls properly.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said in turn.

Pansy just nodded, clearly not too sure about this.

"You can call me Millie," The other girl said. "So, was it really horrible? The thing with the troll?" The dark haired girl asked carefully.

"It was terrifying, it was so big and the smell was just horrid." Hermione made a face. "I was lucky the Professor showed up when he did."

"My parents are furious, imagine a troll getting inside the school? People could have been killed." Daphne shook her head. "Something needs to be done about it."

Hermione nodded. "I'm just happy to still be breathing, to be honest."

"Of course you are, I mean we're first year students…even a seventh year would have had trouble with a troll." Tracey shook her head. "Ok, enough talk about disgusting creatures…would you like a bit of a make-over?"

"I guess," Hermione gave her a shy smile.

"Wonderful! I'll get my cousin Savoria, and we'll see if we can work some magic on your hair." Daphne bounced off the bed and went running to find her cousin.

"Sometimes tells me you'll need more than magic to fix that bush." Pansy muttered under her breath.

"Can it Panz," Tracey snapped at the other girl, who's cheeks flamed red at being heard. "She's just jealous, Pansy hates her straight hair. She told all of us that she wished she had 'lustrous black curls'." Tracey rolled her eyes a little.

"I am not jealous of _her_!" Pansy snapped back.

"Are too." Tracey gave her a superior look.

Hermione couldn't help but snicker a little as Pansy huffed and left the dorm. Daphne's cousin Savoria, turned out to be Prefect Millbank, and together the Slytherin witches worked to tame Hermione's frizzy and rather bushy hair into something manageable. It took a round of hair potion from one of Savoria's friends and a little de-frizzing charm, but it left her hair in chestnut ringlets.

"Wow, that looks great." Hermione exclaimed, looking at herself in the mirror. It was so pretty.

"Here, Tana said you could have this bottle, since she doesn't use it that much. So just use a tiny bit after your shower and that charm I taught you, before you use the general hair drying charm and it'll keep everything looking nice and polished." Savoria smiled. "Dinner's soon, you four don't want to miss it," she said and left the first years to talk.

"Here Hermione, I've got a green ribbon." Tracey smiled and grabbed it, using it almost like a headband for her new friend. "Perfect, now you look like a proper Slytherin witch."

Hermione smiled, unable to help but stare at herself. For the first time ever, she actually looked pretty. "Thank you guys, this was really great," she said, a part of her wishing that the Gryffindor girls had been as welcoming.

"Slytherins stick together, Hermione. Always," Daphne said sagely.

"We have to," Millie chimed in, not having had much to say through the primping. "The rest of the school treats us like the enemy, so we look out for one another."

Hermione nodded, tearing her eyes away from her own reflection and looking at Millie. She nodded, showing her that she understood what Millie was trying to say. As a group, minus Pansy, the Slytherin girls headed up to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione kept her head high as they passed the Gryffindor table, pretending not to hear the whispered hiss of 'traitor' as they walked by. No…she wasn't a traitor, they were.

oOo

Tom was sitting at the Head table when he saw his favourite first year come in, her chin lifted proudly and wearing the silver and green without shame. He also noticed that her normally wild curls had been somewhat tamed, and it suited her. She looked like she belonged with them, and he remembered how important that was. He'd learned quickly to copy the habits of the boys in his year, seamlessly adapting their manners to fit in. If she was half as clever as he suspected, she'd learn to do the same. He slid his gaze over to Severus, and noted the tension in his body as he was pointedly ignored by the other Heads of House and even the Headmaster tonight. Clearly everyone's noses were still out of joint, but it worked to his advantage.

Tom had been debating revealing himself…in a round-about way for some time now. He couldn't compromise Quirrell's identity, but he needed to reach out and see what remained of his loyal servants. He'd need to time it so that Severus would not be able to alert Dumbledore about the summons, and then ensure that the man did not betray him afterwards. He'd taken the events of Halloween as a clear sign that pursuing the Stone was a fool's errand. No, let the old fool obsess over it, and he would turn his attentions to his students and his network of faithful Death Eaters.

"It's good to see her up and about again," he commented to Severus.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey is pleased with how quickly she bounced back." Severus allowed himself a small smile.

"I must admit, I will miss her presence in the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class…without her I fear my brain will liquefy and dribble out of my ears." He shook his head a bit.

Severus chuckled. "Perhaps with her gone, someone else will establish themselves as your resident know-it-all."

"Stranger things have happen." He sipped his wine, letting his eyes travel the room. He picked out his favourites at every table, even the Gryffindors had some promising minds amongst the pervasive chaff. The Weasley twins in particular; they had so much wicked potential. Cultivating them and stealing them away from Dumbledore would be the ultimate triumph. The Weasley's had always been dedicated to the light, so turning the twins would take finesse, but he had no doubt he could do it. They delighted in breaking the rules, all they needed was an adult encouragement.

Slytherin abounded with promise and there were several Ravenclaws that he'd work to coax to around to his ideas, and even a few Puffs that would be dedicated, if he could win their trust. Things were shaping up beautifully, and if he could manage to keep his identity secret over a few years of teaching here, there was no limit to the young minds he could snare. While his mind worked, he held a casual conversation with Severus about the atrocious essays they were currently marking and he also was aware of the Headmaster watching him closely. Yes, Albus suspected, but without any proof there was little he could do.

"I regret I must excuse myself, I have a detention to supervise shortly." Tom finished his drink and stood. "Would you care to come by my Quarters later, and we could continue our conversation Severus?" He invited the dark-eyed wizard, finding that he had truly missed Severus' sharp wit and wicked tongue.

Severus hesitated a moment and then nodded. "I would enjoy that, and perhaps we might play a game of chess? I've long been without a challenging opponent."

"I look forward to it." Tom nodded and headed off, grey robes swirling behind him. The underhanded slight against the Headmaster had not escaped his notice. It was well known that Albus was a superior chess master. Clearly, Severus was just as unhappy with Dumbledore as the great man was with him. How interesting.

It was strange, but Tom found that he disliked setting detentions. It was as much a punishment for him as for the student being held to account, but discipline was needed to maintain order. That was a concept he was very familiar with, though punishing errant Death Eaters was somewhat more enjoyable than assigning lines. He looked at the pair of red-headed Gryffindors sitting in front of him and grinned, an idea percolating.

"I assume you both understand why you're here?" he asked them.

"Because you're fond of our company?" One of the twins quipped.

"Or you wanted to give us an award for stunning creativity?" The other chimed in.

He chuckled. "I'm afraid not, gentlemen. While I do appreciate the inventiveness that led to this particular detention, I'm sure you understand the dangers of trying new spells on other students?" He raised an eyebrow. "Your detention this evening will be spent writing an essay about how you created that specific charm, and then using the texts at the back of the room I want you to detail all the ways it could have gone wrong. You will have one hour to get started tonight, and I want the finished essay on my desk by next Friday. If you require more time to review those books, you may come and make use of them during my office hours throughout the week."

The twins shared a look and then nodded. "Yes Professor." They trooped to the back of the room and pulled a few reference texts off the shelves before returning to their seats.

"Feel free to collaborate with one another, I'm certain that is how your very best works are achieved." Tom threw over his shoulder and headed to his desk. While those books would certainly teach them how horribly wrong some new spells could go, it would also give them some slightly more nefarious ideas as well. He picked up a book of his own and settled in to read, charming an hourglass to chime when the allotted time had passed.

Every now and then he'd sneak a peek at the boys, and saw them making separate notes as they worked from the books. He had a feeling that they would find excuses to gain more detentions with him to access the books in his collection, for their own purposes. At long last the hourglass chimed, and he put his book aside.

"Please return the books to their proper places, and then you can escape for the evening," he said, cultivating the friendly persona of the relatable Professor. It helped that Quirinius looked younger than his 26 years, the blonde hair and blue eyes left him with something of a baby face. It meant being tougher on the older teens, but his students were more likely to approach him for help and the odd personal matter.

"Yes sir, and we're sorry about today. We won't be testing spells on anyone else now." One of the twins said.

"At least not where I'll catch you." Tom winked at them and sent them on their way. It really was almost too easy.

Tom headed to his chambers and shed his teaching robes, idly flicking the top buttons of his shirt open as he poured himself a drink and casually set up the chess board with a wave of his hand. His quarters were very comfortable, one of the nicer places he'd ever lived…outside of the years he'd lived at the manor with Abraxas. He couldn't help but wonder how different everything would have been if Dippet had simply hired him right after graduation to teach here. Would he have assumed the mantel of Lord Voldemort? Or would have been content to mould the minds and ideas of each new generation of students? It was hard to say. He found a strange satisfaction in his work here…something he'd never experienced before.

There was a knock at his door, and he gestured at it to let Severus inside. "I've just finished setting up the board, would you like a drink?" he offered.

"Please," Severus replied and headed over where the board was set up between two chairs. "Do you prefer the black, or the white?"

"Black," Tom answered easily, watching Severus sit down in the other chair behind the white players. The other man was wearing his teaching robes, buttoned up high under his chin, down over his hands and constrained tightly everywhere. So controlled, even in his choices of clothing. Tom joined him, and settled into his seat. "Do you ever relax, Severus?" he asked.

"I have precious little time for that," he answered lightly, sipping his drink and making an opening move.

"Come now, surely you have some outlet for yourself?" Tom pressed, answering the move on the chess board.

"I'm the Head of House of Slytherin, and teach one of the most dangerous core subjects at the school. I don't get any time to relax until the summers, and even then I'm busy preparing things for the Infimary." He sighed.

"The Headmaster runs you ragged. Why not take on an apprentice?" he suggested.

"That would require permission from the Board of Governors, and even then…Albus would need to submit the request to them first. I find that unlikely." He looked and sounded very resigned to the fact that help would never appear.

"Perhaps we could find a way around him?" Tom suggested. "I can imagine the other core subjects could use apprentices as well, particularly since Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology are all staffed by Heads of House. Its ludicrous that the program hasn't been running in decades." Cancelled the year before he had graduated as a strange point of interest. He'd always suspected Dumbledore had been behind it.

"How would you suggest we approach this?" Severus quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Quite a few members of the board have students in your house; you could approach them with the idea of reinvigorating the apprenticeship program at Hogwarts. I could send a few letters to the members that don't have ties to your House, and see if we can't have them bring the matter to Albus, independent of us." Tom grinned, trading pieces back and forth with Severus. The Potions Master had improved a great deal since the last time they had sat down to game.

"That sounds ideal." Severus paused to consider a move, before boldly claiming one of the black rooks.

"Perhaps we can see some movement on that matter by Yule." Tom grinned, looking like the cat that had gotten into the cream.

"Perhaps." Severus gave him a measured look, and the two wizards fell into silence as they focused on the game at hand.


	8. Chapter 8

oOo

"Move it mudblood!" Draco snarled as he roughly shouldered past Hermione on their way into the common room.

"If you have something to say Malfoy, say it…and stop hissing it under your breath." Hermione's temper flared a little. She'd been in Slytherin a week, and while she'd known the warm welcome they'd given her couldn't last, Pansy and Draco had been utterly horrid to her since her second day here. She'd put up with hissed words and shoving in Gryffindor, she was NOT going to let it slide here. Not this time.

"Fine! You don't belong here, you filthy little mudblood," Draco said, speaking loud enough that a few older students sat up, and paid attention.

"The Sorting Hat disagrees." Hermione lifted her chin, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing her tears. "Don't ever call me that again, Malfoy."

"Really?" What are you going to do about it, mudblood?" He grinned cruelly.

"Something you won't see coming." Hermione's eyes narrowed, little blue sparks lighted off her curls.

Draco's face twisted angrily and he drew his wand, only to have it ripped out of his hand by a silent spell. One of the third year students plucked it out of the air. "Give me back my wand!" Draco demanded.

"When you remember that we never draw wands on one another in the Common Room, you can have it back." The older boy said and tucked it away. "Attacking an unarmed witch? Bad form, Malfoy."

"You wait until my father hears about this Montague!" Draco threatened him.

The boy just raised an eyebrow. "You'd better hope your father doesn't, because he doesn't live here in the dorms with you," Graham replied, his tone full of dark promise.

Draco glared at him before turning and leaving the Common Room in a snit.

The third year boy headed over then and looked down at Hermione. "Next time, have a wand in your hand before you threaten someone. You won't always have someone else around to save your skin. Slytherins aren't stupid, so act like an idiot Gryffindor again and I'll let the little shit hex you," he warned her, and then left the Common Room too.

Hermione swallowed and headed over to join Theo and Daphne at one of the tables.

"You ok?" Daphne asked her quietly, aware they were being watched.

"I'm fine." Hermione summoned a tight smile.

"Watch out for Montague, he's got a mean streak," Theo whispered, opening his Charms notes.

"I'll be careful." Hermione had seen the expression on the older boy's face. He'd looked at her like something scraped off his boot. She had a feeling the only reason he'd stopped Draco was because he'd wanted to take the first year boy down a few pegs, rather than any real desire to help her. Standing up to Draco had been necessary, but it carried its own dangers. He had a temper, and a mean streak of his own. Making him angry on purpose meant that she'd need to watch her back for a while, or at least until someone else really got on his bad side. On the bright side, they had defence tomorrow, and she was excited to hear the professor's lecture on Hags.

"So, all caught up on the stuff you missed?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. It helps that I've read ahead in most of the courses. Professor Snape is going to let me make up the potion I missed after classes on Friday and that should be everything important that I missed."

"That's good." He smiled and then looked unsure. "I'm sorry he called you that, it's not really something said in civilized conversation."

Hermione nodded. "Don't apologize for him, you didn't say it," she said simply. It didn't change the fact that she WAS a mudblood, and it was unlikely going to be the only time she'd hear the slur. "It doesn't matter," she said quietly and just looked down at her page.

Daphne and Theo shared a look, but didn't press her on it. "So what are your plans for Yule?" Daphne asked.

"I…I'll be staying here," Hermione answered with a shrug. "My parents are at an important conference for work, and I can use the time to get ahead in my studies." She ruthlessly suppressed the sadness she felt about that.

"Oh," Daphne said, not sure what to say. "Well, from what I've heard they do a big Christmas do for anyone who stays over the Holidays, so you should have fun."

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be great." Hermione forced a smile.

Theo nodded, and turned back to his notes, something on his mind but not willing to share yet.

oOo

"Ok, and that's the last of you." Savoria had painted little green and silver snakes on their cheeks before the first Quidditch game of the season. Hermione had wanted to stay back and study, but Daphne had convinced her that she had to come and support the House Team. "Have fun ladies." Savoria winked at them and headed off to find her boyfriend.

"Come on, this is going to be great. We're going to flatten those Gryffindors!" Millie said excitedly. Her older brother was in seventh year, and a beater on the team.

"Let's hope so!" Hermione agreed, kind of wanting her new House to beat her old one. The girls all grabbed their scarves and headed up to the pitch to get their seats for the game. It was cold today, and she huddled deeper in her cloak as they found seats for all of them. Looking around, she couldn't help but get caught up in the excitement of it all. Each house was cheering for their favourite team. One of the older students had even brought silver and green pennants along for them to wave in support of the team.

"Merlin, Flint looks scary!" Pansy exclaimed as their team Captain moved into position opposite Gryffindor's Oliver Wood.

There was a whistle from Madam Hooch and then movement erupted from all the players. Hermione found herself leaning against the rail, caught up in the action and excitement of the moment. She frowned then, certain her eyes were playing tricks on her. "Is that Potter?"

"First years aren't allowed to play…." Draco started telling her off then squinted. "That's not fair!" he shouted. There'd been talk that the Gryffindors had been keeping their new Seeker under wraps, but not that it was Potter. "And he's got a Nimbus 2000!" Draco was using his omnioculars.

"Is that a good broom?" Hermione asked.

"Best racing broom on the market…" Draco scowled. "Higgs won't catch him on his Clean Sweep. We're done for…"

Hermione frowned and watched the match with keener eyes, trying to see the strategy in the mad flying around the stadium. She instantly noticed the Slytherin chasers starting to run the score up, and while the Slytherin Seeker was clearly outclassed by Potter and his new broom, he was running interference, and giving chase to nothing to distract the younger player.

"Another goal for Slytherin, that makes the score 110 to 20!" The Commentator kept score, clearly NOT a fan of Slytherin and making snide remarks about their players. Hermione frowned a bit, not liking it one bit, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

"They're on the snitch this time!" Draco shouted.

Hermione gripped the rail, watching Potter and Higgs in a steep dive. Her heart leapt up in her throat as they hurtled towards the ground. Higg's broom might have been slower, but his bigger size kept him on pace with Potter, gravity pulling them both at break-neck speed.

Higgs seemed to sense that they were reaching a point of no return and pulled out of the dive, just a heartbeat before Potter. Potter managed to just barely avoid the ground, but as he reached for the snitch, he overbalanced and toppled head over heels onto the pitch.

Hermione gasped as he knelt on all fours and seemed to retch, the snitch falling out into his hands. "That can't be a legal catch, can it?" She blinked as the scoreboard was updated.

"Harry Potter's caught the Snitch! 150 points to Gryffindor! Gryffindor WINS!" The Commentator screamed happily.

The final score was 170-140, in favour of Gryffindor, and apparently according to Miles Bletchley, it was a legal catch. The Slytherin first years all tromped back to the Common Room, the mood somewhat deflated as they were faced with an uncustomary defeat. She listened to the older students talking, and she realized that while they'd lost, luckily the margin had been pretty narrow. As long as they could make up the point differentials in their other three games, they still had a shot at the Quidditch Cup for the year.

They were all sitting over in their corner of the Common Room when Hermione sat up straight. "First year students aren't allowed their own broomsticks…" She blurt out.

"What are you on about, Granger?" Pansy sneered.

"No, she's right…" Draco blinked and got up, reaching out and grabbing Hermione's arm. "Come on!" he said and dragged her with him over to where the team was sitting, scowling into their mugs of hot chocolate.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Flint growled at the two first-years.

"Granger made a good point, and I thought I should bring it to you." Draco swallowed. "Go on, tell them." He looked at her.

"It says in our Hogwarts letters that first year students aren't permitted to have their own broomsticks." Hermione said, growing a little more confident as the older students seemed to understand what she meant. "It seems pretty unfair that he's being allowed to play on the House team, and has an expensive broom that's technically against the rules…"

"Granger…I like how your mind works. Good thinking you two." Flint stood and set his drink down. "I'm going to go and talk to Snape, see if we can't formally protest the little twerp getting to use an illegal broom. Montague, pull out the rule book and see if there's anything else we can use." He snapped an order at the other boy.

Hermione just smiled and retreated with Malfoy, looking over at him. "Do you think they'll be able to get his broom confiscated?"

"Being that it's Saint Potter, no…but we can try." Draco shrugged and they went back to their seats, and he filled in the other first years.

Hermione felt a little bad that Potter might lose his broom because of her, but if it was against the rules…then it was only fair. Besides, it wasn't like Potter would ever know that she'd been the one to bring it up.

oOo

"Professor, can I ask you something?" Hermione came up to professor Quirrell's desk as class ended.

"Of course, and I will try my best to answer." Tom smiled down on his favourite first year. She'd fit into the Slytherin/Ravenclaw class effortlessly. He was also quite pleased to see that she was heeding his recommendations to not constantly shoot her hand into the air, even though he was well aware that she knew the answers.

"What exactly is the Dark Arts? There spells classified as dark, but I can't find anything that explains how that distinction is made." She frowned a little, clearly having given a great deal of thought to it.

"You have a free period now, correct?" he asked, and at her nod he gathered up his papers. "Come on up to my office, and I'll try to explain a little better. It's a complex question and it will take more than a few minutes to explain." He grinned as he mounted the stairs up to his office. Out of the mouths of babes…

The little first-year followed him and obediently took a seat in the chair that was set up in front of his desk. She sat forward, eager to hear his answer.

"The 'Dark Arts' is a general term applied to spells and potions that have particularly negative effects, and malicious applications. It also is applied to the breeding and keeping of dark creatures, such as basilisks. They are not necessarily evil, but when engaging in spells that are classified 'dark' intent becomes very important," Tom began, keeping the explanation rather innocuous for the moment.

"But can't you use a severing charm to kill?" She frowned. "It's not classified as dark."

He chuckled, she was such a precocious little thing. "A severing charm however performs the same action, regardless of whether you cast it on an object or a person, and any idiot can cast it. Intent is the more important thing. The Dark Arts are very powerful because the connection to your magic and intent is so much more profound. Sometimes I think that is why people fear them so much, because unlike regular spells, saying the words and making the correct wand movement isn't enough. People fear things they cannot understand, or control," Tom explained.

She seemed to consider. "But in order to protect yourself from someone using the Dark Arts, shouldn't you learn what you're likely to be facing?"

"The Dark Arts are not taught at Hogwarts, Miss Granger. I can only arm you with a solid understanding of the theory, and the best defensive magic I can, while you are inside the walls of this school." He said carefully. "And take care that you do not show such an avid interest in the Dark Arts outside of this office, there are those who might…misunderstand," he warned her. There was a reason there were no portraits in his office; he had no desire to give Albus an easy way to spy on him.

"I just want to understand, and so much seems to be things that everyone just *knows*." She sighed.

"It can be difficult coming from a muggle background, but my door is always open if you need to ask those questions. I can promise that I will never jump to conclusions about your motives," Tom promised. No, he would enjoy subtly guiding her ideas to the place he wanted them.

"Thank you professor," she said.

"How are you settling into Slytherin?" he asked.

"Well enough. Daphne, Tracey, and Theo have been nice and everyone else is at least just leaving me alone," Hermione said. "It's very different than Gryffindor."

"I imagine it is." He chuckled. "It will take time to find your place, but you will. You might just have to fight a little harder." He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a book. "This will give you some insight into the coming Yule holiday, and the traditions many of your dorm mates will be observing. Consider it a loan."

Hermione took the book and pulled another out of her bag. "I finished this one. It was very interesting."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He accepted it back. It was a book about great witches in history, of course it was a slightly darker history than most would give a twelve year old girl. "Who was your favourite witch?" he asked.

"I really like Morgana's history, but there was a small chapter about a witch named Almeria Grimblehawk, from the sixteenth century. It said she successfully translated something called the 'Lost Scolls' but there was very little information about why it was such an important discovery. It said that she was killed soon afterwards in duel with a witch named Sophia Monterose over a wizard, but it seems like a lot about her was glossed over. Every other chapter was quite detailed." She frowned a bit.

"Another time I will loan you a book about Miss Grimblehawk, and it will explain better why there is so little information about her in this particular book." Tom grinned. "Suffice to say, the Lost Scrolls might best have been left lost…at least according to the opinions of many of her contemporaries."

Hermione considered and nodded. "Do you think that might have been why she was killed? It seems silly that a serious scholar would have gotten killed over a wizard."

He chuckled. "I think you might be right, but never underestimate the power that love and attraction holds over people's hearts. In can rob people of their reason and drive them to senseless actions."

Hermione made a face. "I suppose."

"You'd best hurry along, I'm sure your classmates will be wondering what's kept you," Tom said, pleased that she didn't seem to be your average witch, lost in the pointless pursuit of romance and fantasy.

"Thank you again, Professor," Hermione said and headed off, new book in her bag and some of her questions answered.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the long pause between chapters, real life has been utterly crazy lol. I hope you all enjoy, and we'll get back to regular updates for this. Major Kudos to my co-writer DaronwyK for kicking my butt and getting this finished.**

oOo

Hermione was in the Library with her books spread out over the table, when an unlikely person came over and sat down. She arched an eyebrow at him curiously, but didn't protest. She hadn't spoken to Harry Potter since that afternoon in the Hospital wing, so she was going to let him take the lead.

"Hey Hermione, do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

"I guess not," Hermione said, looking back at her page and making a few notes. "What are you working on?" she asked.

"Essay for Professor McGonagall," Harry made a face. "I still don't really understand the chart she's having us do."

"It's not really that complicated." She rolled her eyes a bit. "It's just a graphic representation of the basic transfiguration formula showing the relationships between bodyweight, viscosity, wand power, concentration, and the unknown variable," she rattled it off while she made amendments to her defence essay. "If you don't understand the relationships, you're really going to struggle with _Avifors_ when we start learning it after Yule." She flicked her eyes up at him, mentally sighing at the shocked expression on his face. "Honestly, don't you read?"

Harry's face coloured a little in embarrassment. "You mean Christmas right?"

"No, I mean Yule. Christmas is a muggle holiday after all," she replied. "Yule is the wizarding equivalent and there's a whole host of interesting customs and traditions for the season. Seems quite superior to Santa Clause and just getting senseless gifts."

"Oh…who told you all that?" Harry asked.

"Someone lent me a book about Yule customs and traditions, it's quite interesting," she hesitated. "I could ask them if I could lend it to you, if you'd like to read it."

"I'd like that, if your friend would be ok with lending it to me." He nibbled on his bottom lip. "No one in my dorm's mentioned anything about Yule, just Ron talking about Christmas."

Hermione blinked. "But he's a Pureblood, he should know all about those customs. Neville would know too." She looked surprised.

"Dunno, no one's said anything." Harry shrugged.

"Strange." She frowned a bit more. "I'll ask them tomorrow, and if you want to meet here again after classes I could maybe help you with your Transfigurations essay before next class." It couldn't hurt to stay on Harry's good side.

"That would be great, thanks a lot Hermione." Harry gave her a smile.

"You're welcome." Hermione smiled and gathered her things up. "I have to go, we have a study session in the Common Room."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

oOo

"Professor? Can I ask you something?" Theo lingered after Potions class, coming to stand in front of his Professor's desk.

"Certainly, Mr. Nott. Come with me to my office, and we can discuss your question." Severus looked at the young Slytherin, seeing that he looked actually a little unsettled…odd for the normally calm, quiet boy. He led him down the hallway to his actual office and shut the door behind them. "Please be seated, Mr. Nott. Now what's on your mind?" He sat down at his desk, giving the first year his full attention.

"Well, I just thought it wouldn't be right for Miss Granger to be alone over Yule, Sir. I was wondering if you thought it would be appropriate to ask my father for her to join us for the Holiday." He bit his bottom lip a little, a clear nervous habit.

Severus sighed. "I was unaware that Miss Granger was going to be remaining behind." He wouldn't be putting the list up in the Common Room until Monday afternoon. "While you may ask, you may find that your father is resistant to the idea, Mr. Nott," he said sadly.

Theo nodded. "She'll be the only Slytherin first year staying, and you know how that will look."

"I'm afraid there is little to be done for it, Mr. Nott. Your concern for your friend does you credit, but I fear for the moment that it might be best for her to remain here," Severus said gently, resolving to look into the situation for himself.

Theo looked down and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Try not to worry too much, I'm certain Miss Granger will be just fine." He tried to reassure the boy, surprised to see how quickly Theo had bonded with the muggle-born witch.

"Yes, sir," He replied sullenly.

"Is there anything else, Mr. Nott?" Severus asked.

"No sir, thank you for your time." He stood and left the office quietly.

Severus sighed and massaged his temple, the girl was fitting in better than he'd expected, but regardless of how well she integrated with her peers, many of their parents would not be so easily won over. Theo's father was one of the Dark Lord's original followers, from well before the first war, and he would not feel terribly comfortable allowing Miss Granger to stay under his roof. He knew all too well the things he was capable of. There was a knock at the door of his office and he lifted his head, nodding to Quirinus as he entered.

"Quirinus, this is an unexpected surprise," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"I was wondering if I might have a word?" he asked. "There's something that has been playing at my mind for a while now, and I think perhaps it would due to share my concerns with someone else."

"Of course." Severus stood and went to his personal cabinet and poured them both a drink. "What's been bothering you?" Before this year he had never spent much time in the other professor's company, despite the relative closeness of their ages, and yet he was finding something strangely familiar about their interactions this year. It was difficult to put a finger on it.

"The troll." The blonde wizard said and accepted the glass of fire whiskey, taking a measured sip. "The wards on the castle should never have allowed the creature to cross the threshold of the castle, and yet they seem almost…crippled this year." He frowned a little, a crease appearing between his eyebrows. "I know the Headmaster has asked us to design protections for his little project, but why? He could simply strengthen the wards to prevent anyone from removing his mysterious object. It just feels very contrived, and worse it's putting the children at risk." He met Severus' gaze.

"If you manage to puzzle out what game he's playing, do tell me." Severus sighed harshly. "I honestly don't understand the man half the time, and this year particularly." He leaned back against the wall, trying to consider his words. How much could he trust Quirinus? "What little he has told me, I would ask you to keep in confidence."

"Of course, I would not betray your trust," Quirrell replied, an intensity showing in his bright blue eyes.

"He fears that the Dark Lord has returned, and will make a move to steal the object he is protecting. Somehow though, I believe he has designed this whole maze of 'protections' to test the Potter boy." Severus risked sharing that much, eyes keenly taking in the other wizard's reactions. There was clear surprise, but something else…something that looked very much like worry.

"He's an eleven year old wizard, he cannot honestly be expecting him to navigate that…chosen one nonsense or not!" Quirinus exclaimed.

"And yet…." Severus spread his hands wide. "I can only hope the boy doesn't play into the Headmaster's hands. Some of those tests could be lethal, and I cannot imagine any benefit to the boy facing them."

"Then perhaps we should work to…redirect his focus onto other things." Quirrell suggested.

"I think, perhaps, we should." Severus found himself agreeing. Going against Dumbledore was a dangerous proposition, but he had sworn an oath to protect Lily's son…even from himself. If the Headmaster's actions were putting the boy in harm's way, it was his duty to intercede.

"Then we have some work to do, my friend," Quirrell said, the affectionate term slipping out.

Severus felt a strange chill run down his spine, but he hid it carefully. It was not so much the words, but the tone with which they'd been said. They were silky, almost possessively spoken…and only one man had ever claimed such liberties of address with him. The Dark Lord was here inside Hogwarts, but to what end…he did not know. Until he was certain of his aims, he would keep his suspicions to himself.

oOo

"Miss Granger," Severus said smoothly as the Slytherins filed out of the Great Hall after dinner on Saturday. The little first-year paused and approached him, clear curiosity on her face.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" she asked.

"I'd like a quick word." He gestured for her to walk with him, down towards his office. "I noticed that you signed the list for students remaining over the winter break."

"Yes sir, my parents will be away at a conference for work," she said quietly, eyes cast down as they walked.

"Are they often away from home?" He asked her, feeling a need to tread carefully.

"A fair bit," She admitted, with a shrug. Her tone was carefully blank, hinting that it bothered her a great deal more than she cared to reveal.

"What do your parents do for a living, Miss Granger?" he asked as they reached his office, opening the door for her.

"They're dentists, they…."

"I am aware of the profession, Miss Granger," Severus interrupted what was clearly a habitual explanation. "In future, it would likely be easiest to simply say that your parents are muggle healers. It will save you unnecessary or awkward explanations." He motioned for her to sit down, and he moved to take his place behind the desk. "Is it a general, or specialty practice?"

"Specialty, they deal with surgical cases and the like," she said.

"I assume that you will also be remaining at Hogwarts over the spring holiday as well?" Severus asked, and at her nod he continued. "Then I would like to extend you the opportunity to expand on your potions knowledge over the breaks. I do a fair bit of restocking of the potions supplies on my own time over the holidays and should you wish to learn…I would be happy for the assistance. Professor Quirrell has also expressed a wish to organize some activities for the students that are remaining, so I am certain you will find your time adequately spoken for," he said to reassure her.

"I'd like that very much, sir. Thank you," she added a little shyly.

"You are quite welcome. That will be all, Miss Granger. If you could pass a message to Mr. Flint for me, I would be most appreciative," he said casually.

"Of course, sir."

"Please let Mr. Flint know that his protest against Mr. Potter's illegal broom has been upheld, and Potter will be required to fly on a school broom for the remaining matches this year." His dark eyes glittered merrily. "I am certain he will be most pleased to hear it."

Hermione smiled. "Yes sir, I'm sure he will." She stood and nodded respectfully before hurrying out of the office.

While Severus could have informed Flint on his own, this was the kind of news that would endear her to the older Slytherins…as well as reinforce that he was taking a personal interest in the girl's mentorship. Trusting her to pass along pleasant news would earn her some respect, and in time pave the road towards greater acceptance for her in their house. He would ignore the likely party that would happen tonight in the Common Room, after all…they did deserve it. Minerva had been outvoted, with Pomona, Filius, and Rolanda siding with him.

Rolanda had even gone a step further to chastise Minerva for such a blatant show of favouritism to a student in her house, after the other witch had admitted to buying the broom for the boy herself. The Nimbus would be locked in Rolanda's office until next September, when it would be returned to Mr. Potter at the start of his second year. At least they'd managed to buy themselves a reprieve for this year. It was now an even field and hopefully Mr. Higgs would be able to help strategically run up the points in their remaining three games.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: We got our first bit of snow, and I got some inspiration for this chapter. Enjoy!

oOo

"I must say Quirinus, I am very impressed by your initiative. This is a wonderful idea for the children that are remaining behind over the holidays." Pomona looked over the schedule of activities. "It's very kind of you to go to such trouble."

"I just felt that it might be an idea to give them some structured activities, to keep them out of mischief." He chuckled. "Rolanda was kind enough to agree to referee the fun quidditch matches, and keeping the ages relatively grouped together will hopefully prevent any injuries. Severus and I will take those interested in gathering ingredients into the forest, and Hagrid was more than happy to offer to take the other students down to visit the unicorns in the grove on a few of the days. I also thought a few traditional indoor activities might be fun for those that are without their families, I know it can be hard for them," he said sympathetically.

"It's a wonderful idea. I'm away for a few days, but if you need help once I return, I'm happy to jump in." She handed the schedule back. "I'll post a copy in the common Room for my badgers, there's only four staying mind you, but I'm sure they'll take advantage of the opportunities."

"Wonderful. Thank you, Pomona," Tom said and headed out of the staff room. The trains left Hogsmeade in the morning, and he was very hopeful that the fairly steady series of activities would keep Potter from seeking any more information about the Third Floor corridor and all the obstacles that the Headmaster had designed. It would also be an opportunity to introduce the students that had been unwanted by their families to some of the more enjoyable Yule traditions without arousing Albus' attention. The activities were labelled very generically, and he'd be none the wiser. Albus frequently left the castle over the Holidays, or at least that was what he'd gleaned from Quirrell's mind.

Just then, the staffroom door opened and Albus entered the room, followed by Lucius Malfoy who looked rather smug.

"Ah, good…everyone's here." Albus said, looking rather irritated. "If I could please have everyone's attention for a few moments." He paused while everyone left their little groupings to come and gather together, looking quite curious about the appearance of a member of the Board of Governors. "I'm sure you're all very familiar with Mr. Malfoy, he has something to discuss with us all from the most recent meeting of the Board of Governors."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Lucius said, his cool grey eyes scanning the room for a moment. "Hogwarts used to be the center of the vibrant and thriving tradition of apprenticeships and higher education, but that program was discontinued almost fifty years ago. The notes at the time indicate that it was due to lack of interest and funding. Over the last twenty years there has been a sharp decline in the number of students pursuing Masteries, and the Board feels that Hogwarts should once take the lead and set the example for our entire community. Starting next September, all Professors in fields that are associated with a Mastery Guild will have the option of employing an apprentice. The Board of Governors is establishing a fund that will see to the needs of those apprentices and I urge all of you to seek qualified applicants and encourage promising students to consider applying for these positions. Everyone in relevant positions will receive an information package in the New Year, and I hope you all have a pleasant holiday. Thank you for your time." He inclined his head politely.

"Yes…thank you for that announcement…" Albus said. "I believe you know your way out?"

Lucius sneered at the older wizard, but swept out without a protest.

"Oh this is such exciting news." Filius was the first one to speak, looking overjoyed at the prospect.

"I'm not certain that this is entirely what Hogwarts needs, Filius," Albus said. "There will be additional work to organizing a schedule for the apprentices…"

"I for one am quite looking forward to the new program," Pomona said. "Certainly we'll all need time to do additional lessons with our apprentices, but they'll also be able to help ease some of the work load we're all saddled with. By the end of it, it should make things easier for us all." There was a general buzz of conversation after that, with Pomona and the Headmaster having a spirited debate on the matter.

Severus drifted over to stand with Quirinus, and he lifted his glass to the younger wizard. "To successful ventures," he said quietly.

"To beneficial changes." Tom winked at Severus. "Do you have any students in mind for your first apprentice?"

"There are a couple of candidates. I would have referred them to outside masters before NEWTs, but I may see if I can keep the best for myself first." He grinned, surprised by how much he was looking forward to this simple change.

"For myself, there is a student in Hufflepuff that might do well for Defence. He has a wonderful feel for things and I know that he mentors the younger students who are struggling with basic concepts." He had every intention of remaining here at the school now, even though he was certain Albus was going to try and find a way to be rid of him. He was pushing his OWL and NEWT years hard, determined to give them the best scores in a very long time. The standard Professor's contract that Quirinus had signed in August had been for steady employment for a minimum term of three years, unless he were terminated or rendered incapable of performing his duties. His curse had seen to it that all of his predecessors, since Professor Merrythorpe had retired, had met with varying degrees of being rendered 'incapable' of returning for a second year.

Filius came bustling over, talking animatedly about some of his favourite seventh year students and how he hoped at least one or two might be interested in considering returning to Hogwarts as an Apprentice. The general feel in the room was excited, but Tom wasn't blind to the look of restrained anger on the Headmaster's face. He was aware that he had been outplayed, and he was going to be trying to figure out who was behind it. What Tom wasn't entirely sure about was the reason that Albus was so resistant to the idea in general. Apprenticeships had been a time honoured tradition in the wizarding world, and at Hogwarts in particular. Albus himself had apprenticed under Nicholas Flammel, and while he had not gone on to actually sit his Mastery in Alchemy…he had made great contributions to the field. It was a puzzle, and he would have to start looking for all the pieces.

oOo

The Slytherin Common Room was basically empty and Hermione sank down on the couch by the fire with a sigh. Only five other Slytherins had remained over the holidays, and the dormitory felt eerily quiet. Professor Snape had pinned up a notice about the activities that would take place for anyone remaining, and she had to admit that she was a little excited for some of them. Mostly though, she was just sad that her friends were all going home and she was going to be here alone.

"Staying behind then, Granger?" Graham Montague said as he came over and sat in the chair across from her. The third year looked less confrontational than normal.

She nodded. "My parents are out of the country."

"Same. My mother had to go to Spain to deal with my Grandmother's estate." He shared that much. "Well, if any of the Gryffindorks give you trouble…just let me know," he said. "There's only a few of us here, so we try and look out for one another."

"Thanks," she said, and then jumped a little as a low table appeared, covered with holiday treats and two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Don't thank me. It's not a favour; it's just how things are down here." He grabbed a small mince pie off the table. "You and the Malfoy kid sort things out yet?"

Hermione shook her head, not sure why the older boy was talking to her. "We just try and ignore each other for the most part. He hangs out with Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle, while I spent most of my time with Theo, Daphne, and Tracey. It works."

"Bulstrode and Zabini kind of float between the two groups then?" He guessed.

"Yeah, they seem to." Hermione reached out and took an empire cookie. They were one of her absolute favourites. "It's better than Gryffindor, at any rate."

"Of course it is." He chuckled and stood. "I'll be up in the Library, but I think Millbank is still up in her dorm if you need something. Keep out of trouble." He headed off out of the Common Room and left a bemused Hermione behind.

The rest of the morning was quiet, and Hermione nodded to Montague as she came to sit down for lunch. They were the youngest Slytherins, the others were all students in the OWL and NEWT years, remaining behind to focus on school work. Her eyes drifted over the other tables, taking in the small pockets of students at each table. She was surprised to see Harry was there, along with a clump of Weasleys. There were four older Hufflepuffs, and two Ravenclaws. The Head Table was fairly sparse as well, with only a few of the Professors joining them for lunch. All in all, Hermione was having a hard time feeling good about staying behind.

"Hey, chin up, Granger. No looking sad out in front of the other Houses," Graham said, tapping her ankle with his foot.

She nodded. "Sorry."

"We get a rough time without giving them ammunition." He shrugged. "So…what's this I hear about you being pants at flying? Aren't you supposed to be good at everything?"

Hermione's cheeks blazed red. "I just don't like it," she protested.

"Uh huh, and it's got nothing to do with being scared?" he teased, a smirk on his lips.

Hermione gave him a withering glare. "Oh and you aren't afraid of anything, right?"

"I didn't say that," he said. "I could help you, you know. While there's no one around, I could help you get good enough to pass your flying exam in the spring. Can't have anyone in our House failing at something as basic as flying," he said a bit gruffly.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I guess it couldn't hurt, but I really am bad at it," she admitted.

"We've got a free afternoon tomorrow, I'll ask Madam Hooch if it's alright today after the fun match," he said.

"I'm going to go with Professor Snape, and help collect some potions ingredients." The younger years were being required to attend the activities, with the oldest students being allowed to choose in deference to their need to study.

"Well, stick close to the Professor in case anyone gives you trouble. Watch out for the Gryffindors," he advised.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Hermione asked, looking a little suspicious.

"Look around, Granger. It's not like I've got a lot of options for someone to hang out with for the next couple weeks," he said, looking at her like she'd just said something really stupid. "So until everyone else comes back, we can suspend normal rules." He shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense." She nodded, willing to accept that at least.

"So glad you approve." He rolled his eyes a little.

oOo

Severus raised his eyebrow at the two lone first years that chose to join him for the afternoon. Miss Granger he had expected, but Potter had been quite a surprise. He'd expected him to run off to join the other hooligans on the Quidditch Pitch, or perhaps go to visit the Groundskeeper. Quirinus came over and joined them.

"Well, shall we head out?" Quirrell asked Severus.

"Before we go, a couple of ground rules." Severus looked hard at Potter for a moment. "Absolutely no wandering off. The Forbidden forest is a dangerous place for the unprepared, and no matter how innocuous something appears, touch nothing unless I give you permission. Understood?"

"Yes professor Snape," Miss Granger said immediately.

"Yes…sir," Potter added after a brief pause.

"Very well," Severus said and together the four of them headed out of the castle and out towards the forest. "We will be heading into the forest to gather mistletoe berries for the school stores, and anything else we might come across that would be useful."

Hermione and Harry followed the Professors into the forest and within a few hours they were completely absorbed in harvesting rare delicate snowbells that they'd stumbled over. Their baskets were nearly full when she looked over and saw professor Quirrell using wandless magic to make snowballs and hover them over his hands, spinning them in intricate patterns. He noticed her watching and floated one of the perfect snow spheres over to her, and she caught it in her gloved hands.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Would you like me to show you?" He headed over to where she and Harry were.

"But isn't wandless magic really difficult?" Harry asked, frowning.

"I imagine you both did quite a bit of accidental magic before you got your wands," he said. "Its only difficult, because we've become so dependant on our wands. It's just a tool, nothing more. Our magic comes from inside us, and witches and wizards were performing magic long before we learned to fashion wands. Magic is all focus and intent. So to start, both of you take off your gloves and scoop up some snow. Focus on it and try to will it to form into a ball," Tom coached them, watching the two small first-years do as he said.

He watched as Hermione's snow began to shift around in her hands, not quite forming into a ball, but trying. Harry's liquefied into water and he made a face. Tom chuckled and cast a drying charm over the boy's hands.

"Harry, you don't need to press so much magic into it. Try it again, but use a little less force. Elements need to be coaxed not forced. Hermione, try closing your eyes and just visualizing what you want." He watched with something akin to pride as she obeyed and the snow smoothed itself into a beautiful, smooth ball. Harry's wasn't as round and slightly melted, but it was definitely a snowball.

"Very well done, both of you." Tom smiled. "I want both of you to keep practicing, and whenever you can try to use the spells you learn in class without your wands. This is very advanced work, but I think you're both more than capable of it."

"Why does my snowball keep melting?" Harry asked, frowning a little.

"Just a little too much magic, you'll learn to moderate it over time. Just remember to keep this to yourself; it's always helpful to have a skill people don't know you possess." He winked a little at Harry. The boy was so eager for knowledge and approval, it was startling and oh so tantalizing. Not a typical Gryffindor at all. "Shall we head back up to the castle and have some hot chocolate?"

"Yes please!" Hermione smiled brightly, putting her gloves back on.

Severus was watching from across the clearing with a considering expression on his face as he stood and rejoined them. He didn't say anything, but he was watching Quirinus carefully as they headed out of the forest and back into the castle. They escorted the children back to the Great Hall where treats were waiting, and everyone else tromped in from the Quidditch game. The first day of planned activities had been a complete success, just as Quirinus had predicted.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the long break, had some RL things crop up. Getting ready to sell my house and move to a bigger property. Here's the latest installment of In Plain Sight.

oOo

"UP!" Hermione said stubbornly to the school broom and stomped her foot in frustration when it only wiggled limply on the ground. This was so embarrassing.

"School brooms, utter shite if you ask me," Graham said and laid his own down on the ground. "This was my Dad's; it's an older model, but it still flies like the wind. Give it a go, Granger." He picked the school broom up and put it aside.

"Up!" Hermione said, shocked as the broom obediently flew up into her grip, hovering there steadily.

"There you go." He smiled. "See, it's not you at all. Just these ancient brooms. Go ahead and get on."

Hermione swung a leg over, and leaned forward to push off the ground, softly. The broom rose smoothly, but higher than she planned. She let out a little shriek and slipped to the side, falling off. Her expected impact with the ground never came, the older boy catching her.

"So, you really are afraid of heights mmm?" he said and set her back down on the snowy ground. "Let's try something a bit different. I'll take you for a few laps around the pitch, so you can see there's nothing to be afraid of."

"You won't go too fast?" She hated that her voice sounded so shaky, but she really was afraid.

"Promise, Slytherin's honour."

"Ok." She swallowed nervously, and got back on the broom. Montague mounted it behind her, showing her how to grip it properly and how that hand positioning indicated who was controlling the flight pattern.

"Now, just try to focus on staying balanced and I'll handle everything else ok?" he said and gently pushed off, taking them about six feet up off the ground.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut for the first easy lap around the pitch, but slowly, as she realized they weren't going to crash, she opened them.

"Remember to breathe, Granger," Montague said, leaning into the lazy turns around the pitch walls.

Hermione took some slow deep breaths and relaxed the death grip she'd had on the broom handle. It wasn't that bad really, not unlike riding her bike for the first time without training wheels.

"Good, now I'm going to let you steer ok? If you get into trouble, I'll take over." He coached her and reversed their hands, giving her the control.

Hermione felt a moment of panic, but took control and started an easy set of figure 8's. As she got the feel for it, she took them a little higher.

"I think I have it now," Hermione said.

"Try going a bit faster," Graham said. "Lean down over the broom a bit." As he spoke he leaned down, gently pressing her forward with his chest.

Hermione's heart raced hard as the broom smoothly accelerated forward, the cold December air stinging her face. Under the fear though, there was a growing feeling of exhilaration. It felt like she could do almost anything. She ran through another figure 8 and then a looping serpentine. By the time Graham took control of the broom back, she was actually having fun.

"See, it's not so bad now, is it?" he asked as they touched back down to earth and he dismounted the broom.

"Not so bad," she admitted with a bit of a blush. "Thank you, I know you don't like me saying it…but I appreciate the help."

"It can be our little secret." He gave her a conspiratorial wink. "Let's go to the broom shed and I'll show you how to find the best brooms. It'll make it easier on you for your flying test later on."

Hermione smiled and fell into step with him as they headed back to the equipment room. He could be mean and a little scary at times, but there was something about Montague that she found kind of sweet. At least when there was no one else around to see.

"Look here lads! Montague's got himself a little girlfriend. A bit young for you, isn't she?" A tall boy in Ravenclaw robes was striding towards them, another Ravenclaw student and the Weasley twins behind them. Hermione was instantly on guard, aware they were outnumbered.

"Maybe, but she's still prettier than that slag you're seeing, Castile," Montague quipped back, subtly moving between Hermione and the approaching group.

"Take that back!" The older boy drew his wand, looking outraged.

"Hey now, no need for this to get messy. Just leave them be, yeah?" One of the Weasley twins grabbed the Ravenclaw boy by the arm.

"It won't get messy if he apologizes for calling Sylvie a slag!" He ripped away and levelled his wand at Montague.

"I never apologize for the truth, Castile," Montague said, visibly bracing himself as a hex was sent flying at him. He hit the ground, just as a thunderous voice fell down over all of them.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Professor Snape appeared like a dark avenging angel, disarming the Ravenclaw student with a flick of his wrist.

There was a rush of voices trying to explain everything, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws talking over each other as Hermione knelt down to check on Graham. He had a nasty welt coming up across his face, but otherwise seemed ok.

"SILENCE!" he growled at them, and turned back to his own students. "Miss Granger, perhaps you can give me a coherent explanation?" Professor Snape finally said.

"Montague and I were just putting our brooms away, when he started shouting at us." She nodded at the oldest of the Ravenclaws. "He just attacked Montague, completely unprovoked. The twins tried to stop him, but he didn't listen." It wasn't the complete truth, but right now she didn't much care about lying.

"I see. Mr. Castile, fifty points from Ravenclaw for attacking an unarmed student. I will give your wand to your Head of House, and I am sure he will return it, once you explain yourself to his satisfaction. The rest of you return to your Common rooms this instant. There will be no more unsupervised flying today." Professor Snape then turned to his injured student.

"Hmmm, that was a very nasty stinging hex. Miss Granger, would you be so good as to take Mr. Montague's broomstick back to the Common Room? I will escort him to the Hospital wing for treatment," he said and sent her off.

"Mr. Montague, ten points to Slytherin for discretion," he said, just before Hermione was out of earshot.

oOo

"Everything all right there, Miss Granger?" Tom asked his favourite student, as he came across her sitting in the Library. It was getting dangerously close to curfew, and he had some concerns for her safety. News of the attack on Graham Montague had spread through the staff room, Filius expressing his disgust for the unprovoked attack. He had his own thoughts on what had precipitated the incident, and he knew he would find a way to reward the young man for his defence of Miss Granger.

"Just a little sad, Professor," Hermione said, shutting her book. "It's almost Yule, and I don't have anything to give to my friends. My parents wouldn't have the first idea what to send, even if I could get in touch with them in time."

"Well, we can't have you neglect your duties as a friend on your very first Yule in the wizarding world, now can we?" Tom smirked. "I propose a trade. If you will agree to clean the Defence cupboards each week from now until the end of the year, I will make a trip to Hogsmeade and pick up some suitable gifts. How does that sound?" he offered.

"You'd really do that for me?" Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Of course. Why don't you write up a list of who you'd like to send something to, and give it to me tomorrow after breakfast. I believe Professor Sprout will be having all of you down in the Greenhouses to talk about the sacred Yule plants. Come to my office when you finish there, and we'll get everything sent off so your friends get it on time." While the old families still observed Yule, today most tended to exchange gifts on the 25th.

"Thank you so much, Professor." Hermione smiled warmly.

"You are quite welcome. Now, why don't I see you back to the dungeons safely? It's quite late and I would hate for you to get into trouble," he offered and waited while she gathered her things up. He had struggled to observe the common niceties of gift giving for obvious lack of funds in his early years at Hogwarts, though Abraxas had aided him later on. Not that it had been without strings, but he'd never really minded what 'Brax had wanted in payment.

"I understand you've been spending time with Mr. Montague, in the absence of your year mates," he said as they walked out of the library and down towards the dungeons.

"He was helping me with my flying, I'm not that good at it," she admitted.

"It was never my favourite thing either," he chuckled. "I'm glad you're getting along with him. It's always handy to have older friends in your House."

"I don't know that we're 'friends', or at least…I don't think he'll want anyone to know that we are," she said as they walked.

"Still, even secret alliances have their benefits." That had been a shrewd observation for such a young girl, and he was looking forward to watching her mind continue to mature. Her status as an outsider had made her slightly cynical, and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"I guess so." She shrugged. "Do you know why that Ravenclaw attacked him?"

"Mr. Castile is on the Ravenclaw quidditch team. I understand that last year Mr. Montague may have knocked him off his broom, and caused a few rather significant injuries. Team rivalries can get nasty, best to stay out of them as much as you can. I would hate to see you get hurt," he warned her.

"I'll be careful. Montague was careful to make sure I wasn't in the middle, just in case," Hermione said.

"Then I think I should award him a few more points when I next see him." He grinned. "I believe we are somewhere close to your Common Room now, you should be safe from here."

"Yes Sir, thank you again."

"Just remember to have that list ready for me at breakfast. Don't leave anyone out, I'll know if you do. Good night, Miss Granger."

"Good night, Professor Quirrell," she said and disappeared around a corner.

Tom let the warmth slip off his face as he headed back out of the dungeons. A few galleons to help Hermione integrate seamlessly with her pureblood year mates was nothing in Tom's estimation. He was more than happy to gift it to her, but knew she'd balk at outright charity. Having her clean the Defence cupboards every week would give him plenty of time to talk with her, and keep an eye on her developing connections in Slytherin. These first few years were utterly vital to her future there, and he wanted to give her the best foundation he could.

oOo

"Ah Severus, escaping the castle while Pomona has all the children?" Tom asked as he fell into step with Severus. Hermione had been prompt with her folded list for him this morning, and after Pomona had bustled all the students off to the Greenhouse, he'd set off for Hogsmeade. He had not been expecting to run into Severus at the gate.

"I have a few things to pick up," Severus admitted a bit sheepishly. "Buying something on Christmas Eve has become something of a tradition of mine."

"I have a few things to pick up myself. Will you be lighting a Yule Log for the Slytherins tonight?" he asked.

"I do every year, though I admit it is nice to see the other Heads of House joining in the tradition as well this year. You seem to have ignited the Yule spirit."

"Some of my fondest memories are of Yule, and I think that these students in particular could use a few happy memories. I always feel sad to see how many end up left behind here." Tom had always been left behind, but once he'd come of age, Abraxas had introduced him to a proper Yule. It had been a magical winter break for him.

"Still, it's good to have some fresh ideas in the castle," Severus said. "Would you join me for a drink at the Three Broomsticks, before we head off on our various errands?"

"I'd like that," Tom said. Dumbledore had announced over breakfast that he'd be spending week between Christmas and New Years in the Caribbean, and that any school matters were to be taken to Minerva. He would take his first steps to revealing his return that week. There would be no way for Severus to call for Albus, and he could impress upon the man the many changes he planned to make. He knew he would have one opportunity to win over the Potions Master, and one only.

After they were a safe distance, he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket and lit one up, taking a deep drag. He was aware Severus was giving him an incredulous look. He remembered his Potion Master had loved these as a teen. He offered him the pack.

"I gave that up years ago," he said.

"I picked it up in Albania, calms the demons sometimes." He shrugged and took a long drag.

"Do you have many, demons that is?" Severus asked as they walked.

"A few, who doesn't after all?" He raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"How are your classes progressing?"

"Better than I thought, though I wasn't entirely prepared for the sheer amount of work involved in teaching Defense. There are just so many more students than in Muggle Studies, and the course content is more serious." He shrugged. "It helps to have those rare students that just seem to grasp things naturally. I imagine you have a few of those in your classes."

"Indeed, there are few…but those few make the subject worth teaching." He smiled a little. "So, what shopping do you have left to do? Some lucky witch that you've been seeing secretly in your oh so copious amounts of free time?"

"Hardly." Tom snorted. "I am shopping for a witch, but nothing like that. Miss Granger was disappointed that she wouldn't have a way to give anything to her classmates, so I offered her a trade. A little labour, cleaning the defence cupboards, in exchange for picking up a few tokens."

"You're very fond of her," Severus remarked again.

"She reminds me a little of myself at that age," Tom admitted. "I suppose I feel a certain responsibility to look out for her."

"She seems fortunate to have your help," Severus' dark eyes were suddenly very keen.

"Our help, Severus," Tom corrected. "She is in your House, and I'm well aware of how carefully you guard your snakes. I mean her no ill-will, I swear that to you." He dropped the naïve young Professor act, more of his true self peeking out. "I seek only to aide her, nothing more." Nothing more, yet.

Severus just watched him carefully for a long time, before nodding.

"I will hold you to that," he finally said.

"I would expect nothing less, Severus." Tom replied, and together the two men continued to Hogsmeade to share a quiet drink.


	12. Chapter 12

**oOo**

Severus smiled at the small group of Slytherin's gathered in the Common Room. A new Yule log was lying in the fireplace and he set the baskets of holly and ivy down for them to decorate it. He helped himself to punch watching Prefect Millbank show Hermione how to place the Ivy on the log.

"Witches always lay the ivy and the wizards lay the holly," Savoria explained as they gently draped the long vines and their large waxy leaves across the oak log. "Ivy is for the female and a symbol of fidelity and also perseverance. Ivy can grow in the harshest of conditions, always climbing high up to find the sun."

Hermione smiled and they stepped back, letting the boys in to do their part.

"Holly is for the Winter King, and is a symbol of peace and goodwill. It's also useful in protective potions," Savoria continued her explanations. "During the summer months, the oak reigns as king of the wood, but in the dark the holly takes his crown."

"That's so neat," Hermione said, listening raptly.

"The Yule log will burn from now until New Year's day, and we always light the new log, with a piece of the old one," Severus said and joined them as they boys finished. He opened a small wooden box and withdrew a piece of wood. "This brings luck and reinforces the concept of a fire that never truly dies, but only sleeps." He moved over to the massive fireplace and knelt, the wood flaring to life at his silent spell. He lit the fire, and moved back. The smell of the pine boughs under the oak log filled the air and warmth began to fill the usually slightly cool Slytherin dorm.

Thomas Fawley had gone and poured some of the hot spiced punch for the other students, serving the girls first and then the other wizards. He was one of the few that had chosen to remain back to focus on his NEWTs.

"Happy Yule, and good fortune for the year to come," Thomas said warmly.

A chorus of 'Happy Yule' followed and they all enjoyed the hot drink. Severus went and sat down near the fire. This was the only night of the year that he would spend time here in the Common Room among his students. He was unsurprised to see Miss Granger come and sit down across from him. She was fitting in well here, and he was relieved to not see any tension between her and the older students.

"How are you enjoying your first Yule in the wizarding world, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"It's been amazing, Sir," she said. "I love the history and the rituals, and when you lit the yule log I could almost feel the magic in the air." She blushed a little.

"Old rites have a great deal of power. They should always be given the respect and reverence they are due." Severus nodded, her childish enthusiasm reminding him what his own first Yule had been like here at Hogwarts. It had been Slughorn lighting the fire then, but he too had been caught in the magic of the night. One of his very few positive memories of his school days.

"Are there any other rituals that we observe here at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"As a school, no." Severus shook his head. "This year is the first in a very long time that all the Houses have participated in this ritual, as well. I'm not entirely sure why, but the other Houses haven't formally observed Yule for many years. Slytherin always has, but as a group we tend to be rather traditional." That was putting it kindly. "Some students will observe the other holidays that fall on solstices and equinoxes, I can lend you a book that details the major and minor holidays. If that's something that interests you."

"I'd like that, Professor." She smiled and sipped her cider.

"Come by my office after classes resume and I'll have it for you. I imagine you'll be busy finishing your holiday assignments before then." It was rare for a child raised in a muggle home to be so interested in wizarding traditions, and he could understand why Quirrell was so drawn to her. Such an eager mind practically begged to be filled with as much knowledge as they could give her. She would bear watching, just to be sure her desire to know didn't draw her down unfortunate paths.

oOo

Hermione woke early on Christmas morning, something causing her to stir. She sat up, and saw there was a large stack of wrapped gifts at the foot of her bed. She slipped out of bed and started sorting through pile. There were small packages from all her dorm mates, even Pansy. There was a package from Theo and one from Blaise, making Hermione glad that she'd decided to send a small package of sweets to all the first year Slytherins, just in case. Most of them were sweets, though Daphne had sent her a pretty butterfly barrette set with tiny green stones. Theo's package was an entire box of peppermint sugar quills.

There was a gift from her parents, some new pajamas and warm slippers. Then she spotted a small wrapped box. There was no name on the tag, so she opened it carefully. Inside was a piece of polished green agate, on a leather cord. There was a folded piece of paper under it.

 _Wear this for your flying test. It'll bring you luck. - G.M._

Hermione smiled warmly and slipped it over her head, resolving to wear it under her robes all the time. Hermione picked up the last gift, a large box with some weight to it. She opened the box, and inside was a heavy winter cloak, lined in rich emerald green and had a beautiful silver snake cloak pin on it. There was a matching muff for her hands, but a search of the box and wrapping paper revealed no name. There was nothing to betray who had sent her such a lavish gift, and it was clear even to her that this was much more expensive than her standard winter cloak that her mother had bought for her at Madam Malkin's.

Hermione put her gifts away, linger over the beautiful cloak before hanging it up in the wardrobe. She headed off to have a shower and after fixing her hair, she twisted a little bit off her face and used her new barrette to secure it. She'd never really been all that 'girly', but it did feel nice to dress up a little. She headed down to the Common Room and saw Montague sitting here, a smile on his face.

"Happy Yule, Granger," he said.

"Happy Yule, Montague." She wasn't able to help the answering smile that crossed her lips.

"Thank you for the present, but it really wasn't necessary," he said, standing as she joined him.

"I know, neither was yours," she answered, falling into step with him as they left the Common Room to head up for breakfast. "But thank you all the same."

"I have a piece of agate I always wear during games; they're lucky stones," he said. "How did you manage to get a copy of Advanced Chaser Tactics?"

"A friend helped me." She just smiled.

"Well thanks, it'll come in handy for the rest of our games this year," he said.

Hermione paused at the entrance to the Great Hall. The House tables were gone, replaced by a large circular table. The staff were seated around it, a place there for everyone staying over the Holiday.

"Happy Christmas Miss Granger, Mr. Montague. Come and sit down," Professor Dumbledore said, giving them a warm smile.

"Happy Christmas, Sir," Hermione said politely and sat down, finding her seat between Professor Snape, and one of the Weasley twins. It seemed that they'd spread everyone out, not letting people group together. She watched as Graham settled down beside the Puffs, and helped himself to breakfast.

Hermione could see that everyone seemed vaguely uncomfortable with the assigned seats, but they just soldiered along and enjoyed the nice breakfast.

"So, who's going to join in to build a snow fort today?" Professor Quirrell asked, looking around at the kids. That seemed to be just the right thing to say, as everyone started talking about having two forts and maybe having a snowball war. Hermione smiled, thinking it would be a great excuse to wear her new cloak.

"Well, I bid you all a fond farewell, and leave you in the capable hands of Professor McGonagall," the Headmaster said and stood. "Happy Christmas to all of you. I'll see you at the beginning of term." He nodded to the other Professors.

"Ok, everyone that wants to build snow forts, meet me in the Entrance Hall in an hour and we'll choose teams," Professor Quirrell said and shooed them off.

"Are you going to come?" Hermione asked Montague as they headed down to the dungeons.

"Sure, Granger. Can't leave you on your own after all." He chuckled. "Make sure you wear your winter cloak, it's going to be cold today," he said.

"I will." Hermione dashed upstairs and put on her new cloak, leaving the muff up in her wardrobe and opting for her warm gloves instead.

Graham was waiting a whistled. "Nice cloak Granger, from your parents?"

"I actually don't know, there wasn't a name on the package," Hermione said as they headed out of the dorms.

"You should have the Professor check it for spells…just in case." He frowned a little. "You should be careful with things from people you don't know."

Hermione blinked, not having considered that. "But who would want to hurt me?"

"You'd be surprised," he said and grabbed her hand, taking her towards Professor Snape's office. He knocked at the door and entered once they were called in.

"Mr. Montague, is something amiss?" Professor Snape looked up from the essays he was grading.

"Granger got this cloak as a gift, but there wasn't a name on the present. I thought you should maybe check it for enchantments," he said, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Professor Snape stood and came around the desk, drawing his wand and casting a silent spell. Hermione's eyes widened as the cloak began to glow, and little bursts of gold and green seemed to hover in the air around her.

"In future, Miss Granger, I would suggest that any packages you receive anonymously be brought to me before you open them. This cloak has a few innocuous charms on it, but it could have easily been something harmful," Professor Snape said.

"What kind of charms?" she asked, feeling a little strange thinking that her gift could have hurt her.

"A warming charm and a charm to keep the cloak pin from falling off," he said. "Mr. Montague, why don't you wait for Miss Granger in the Entrance Hall. I'd like a private word with her."

"Yes Sir." He nodded and headed off.

"While this present was clearly not meant to harm, I would advise you to be very wary of any future gifts you receive. The wizarding world is a much smaller, insular community than the larger Muggle World, but not all witches and wizards are necessarily good."

"Should I keep it?" Hermione bit her lip and looked down at the beautiful cloak.

"You should, just please bring any future gifts to my attention so I can be certain they are also safe." He gave her a small smile. "I don't tell you this to frighten you, just to make sure you are aware that not everyone who might offer you something does so for your benefit. Always be aware of someone's ulterior motives, because everyone has them."

Hermione nodded, understanding the warning and why he was giving it to her. There was really only one person she could think of that would have given her something like this, but if he'd wanted her to know surely he'd have put his name on the gift.

"I'll be careful, Sir," she said finally.

"See that you are," Severus said. "Go and enjoy yourself, that's enough seriousness for one day." He softened the words with a small smile.

Hermione nodded and left his office, feeling a little strange about how serious both Professor Snape and Montague had been over a simple gift. Surely she wasn't important enough for anyone to want to hurt her. She had shaken off the strange feeling of unease by the time she joined the older boy in the Entrance Hall.

The air was cold and nipped at her skin as they all split into two teams to build forts. The Weasley twins were both on their side, and Hermione was soon laughing at their hilarious jokes as they lobbed snow balls at their brothers on the other side. The older boys seemed a bit more competitive about the impromptu 'war' and Hermione got pulled out of the way of a particularly hard ice ball by Graham, who then returned the volley with vicious accuracy.

Professor Quirrell finally put an end to the war when insults started getting hurled along with the snowballs. He gave a stern look to the one Ravenclaw boy that seemed to have instigated the bulk of the nastiness, but ordered everyone inside for some hot chocolate and biscuits. Hermione hung back a little and approached the Professor.

"Happy Yule, Miss Granger," he said warmly.

"Happy Yule, Sir," she said. "I wanted to say thank you, for my cloak."

"It looks very nice on you," he said with a small smile. "You are quite welcome, but it would be best if you didn't tell anyone it was from me. As a Professor, I'm not supposed to show such favouritism." He chuckled.

"I understand." She felt a little better knowing that it was actually from her Professor. It was nice that he kept looking after her. It was probably silly, but she still remembered how he'd saved her from the Troll…and it was kind of like having her very own knight in shining armour, like in her favourite books. She blushed a little at the thoughts in her head.

"You should hurry, before the boys eat all the biscuits." He shooed her onwards to the Castle.

"Yes sir." She hurried to catch up with everyone else.

oOo

Dumbledore was gone, out of the Country now for several days. This was the perfect time to enact the next part of his plans. Tom slipped out of the Castle, finding his way unerringly in the darkness. A flick of his wand, transfigured his plain teaching robes into a more lavish set, with a hood that would obscure his face when fully lowered.

He passed over the edge of the wards and continued on through the Forbidden Forest, to a small glade that he'd discovered as a student. He drew his wand and cast an intricate incantation. It was easier to summon his Death Eaters when he had someone on hand to use, but this would suffice for tonight. He lowered his hood, bone white wand in hand, and waited for his followers to answer his call.

Like pieces of living shadow, they descended from the air all around him. He counted in his head their number and tallied that against who was still free. Severus was the one he wanted most to return to his side. It would take a great deal of work to successfully win him back, after the disaster of the Potter's demise, but the cynical Potions Master was a prize well worth the pains it would take. A small smile crossed his lips as the last one arrived. Severus' lean figure was clear as day to him, despite the mask that obscured his features.

"Long have I waited to announce my return. Imagine my surprise to return only to discover that most of my followers had renounced me, mere days after my disappearance." He hissed, stalking around the circle of kneeling and quivering wizards. "Not a single one of you went looking for me, and there were whispers…hints that I was still out there to be found. I have returned from the abyss and each of you will need to work tirelessly to regain my good graces." He looked around the circle, identifying most of his men by his intimate knowledge of their builds.

"In the coming days I will call each of you to me, and there will be tasks I will require of you. I have had ten years to plan my return, and we will shape this world into a form of my choosing. The faithful will be rewarded, and those that waver will be punished. You are not to breathe a word of my resurrection to anyone, not your wives, your lovers, or your children. Secrecy is our greatest advantage now. You may all leave, except for Severus," he said and made a dismissive gesture with his wrist. The urge to punish some of them was great, but that would breed resentment and perhaps invite betrayal. No. Caution this time and care.

The clearing emptied rapidly, leaving only a single form kneeling on the cold ground. Severus was perfectly still, as only the Potions Master could manage. He'd always appreciated Severus' iron control. He let the silence stretch and finally decided that this truly was the only way.

"Rise, Severus," he said and with a wave of his hand he dispelled the man's mask. He then pushed his hood back, letting the other man look on his face. There was only the smallest flicker of surprise. So he had suspected, at least on some level. "You don't appear too surprised."

"I had…suspicions," Severus said carefully.

"And now you wonder if I plan to kill you," he tilted his head to the side. "If I'd wanted you dead, Severus, I've had ample opportunity. I know why you stayed with Dumbledore, he left you little choice after all and I did fail to spare your Lily," he said. "For that, I do apologize, but surely you must have realized that a mother would never step aside and allow me to kill her child. That was why you went to Albus, behind my back."

Severus was silent, and just swallowed.

"I'm not going to kill you, I am going to give you a chance to return to my side. But only one. Albus already suspects me, and you will not encourage those suspicions. You will not tell him that I have returned." Tom's voice grew silky and soft. "In return for that obedience, I will swear a vow to spare the boy. I have no interest in the child, and the prophecy you overheard has been fulfilled. He did vanquish me, and I've had a decade to reflect on that defeat. I assure you, that it was well used. If you betray me this time, Severus, my retribution will be swift. Do you understand me?"

"I understand, my Lord," Severus said.

"You have my leave to speak freely here. I can see the questions swimming in your eyes." Tom chuckled and flicked his wand at some fallen logs, transfiguring a pair of chairs.

"Your interest in the girl? Do you intend to harm her?" Severus asked as they sat.

"My interest in the girl is nothing for you to concern yourself with. She is in no danger from me. While many of my followers are puritanical about blood status, I've only ever paid it lip-service. Ability, power, and intelligence are the only things that matter to me. It's why I've always thought so highly of you, Severus and why I'm willing to forgive past transgressions." He leaned back into the chair, casting a warming charm to keep the winter chill at bay.

"Surely Albus already knows who you are," Severus said.

"He suspects, but he has no proof. His little ploy with the Philosopher's Stone was meant to draw me out, and force a confrontation between me and Potter. I'm sure you've worked out that much." It was so pathetically transparent, but he shuddered to think how he might have fallen for it, if he'd been unable to completely possess Quirrell. "If you tell him, then he has more solid ground to move against me. For the moment, I wish to remain at Hogwarts. Can you say that I've done anything harmful to the students? Or have I not worked to correct the issues that have long plagued the school?" Tom grinned. He was enjoying watching the wheels turning in Severus' head. He was trying to reconcile what he had seen of him this year, against what he knew he could be.

"Providing the students are not harmed, I can swear to obey your orders…my Lord," Severus finally said.

"Setting terms, Severus?" He lifted an eyebrow but then nodded. "Things will be different. Spending ten years as a wraith will alter one's perspective and priorities," he said. "Give me until the end of the year, and things will become clearer to you." He had a few months to solidify his hold on Severus, and that was a prize he would sacrifice much to claim. Tom knew the other man's heart, and there were eerie similarities between them. Enough that he wanted to avoid having the other Slytherin as an enemy.


End file.
